


For the Good of the Queendom

by Fanfictina18



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Always the sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futuristic Medieval Times, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictina18/pseuds/Fanfictina18
Summary: War has torn apart many families and friends, but how else were we supposed to keep everyone safe from true harm?After almost 20 years, the war is finally ending, but at what cost and after so much loss of life?  I am excited to see him again after so many years, but I’m afraid we are no longer the people we used to be.  When we were children, we told each other anything and everything, but so much has changed between us…Now, I must do my duty as the sole heir to the throne.  For the good of the QUEENDOM.





	1. Pay it Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a futuristic medieval time based fic! So think of it as medieval times, but with all the tech like smartphones.
> 
> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

**20 years ago **

“Where are they?!” bellowed King Trunks. “Have you not found them yet?!”

“I have sent guards everywhere in the palace to search for them. Relax so we can continue our discussion before we speak with your council of advisors,” General Vegeta said.

“How can you be so relaxed at a time like this,” King Trunks sighed as he sat, tapping his foot nervously. “We are at the brink of war and our children could be kidnapped and used for ransom.”

General Vegeta chuckled once. “As if my son would not put up a fight to protect your daughter, old friend. Not that the princess cannot protect herself. Besides, those two are thick as thieves and are probably playing around with the guards who are searching for them.”

King Trunks relaxed further into his chair. “You are right, old chap. This war has turned this old soul paranoid. After losing the love of my life, Bulma is the only family I have left.”

“You still have me.”

They lifted their tumblers of whiskey in the air together before taking a long drink.

There was a knock at the door and it opened when they were given permission to enter.

“We have located the princess and your son, General. We found them in the library, sleeping together in one of the many alcoves.”

King Trunks smiled in relief. “Thank you. You may leave now.”

The guard bowed and left.

“Come on, old friend. Let us go get our children,” Vegeta Sr. said as he lifted a hand.

King Trunks stood and placed his hand in his before their bodies blink out of the room and into the library in front of their children. They both smiled down as they watched their children sleeping surrounded by haphazardly placed cushions and books. Each man bent down to pick up their own 10 years old child to take them to a bed. Normally, Vegeta Sr. would have awoken his son and told him to get his butt into his own bed, but he knew this would be the last time his son would be able to act as a child because he would be going to the frontline with him once the war started. It was no place for such a young child, but his son was being molded to become the next general since the day he was born. 

The men both chuckled when they found their children were holding onto each other’s hand tightly underneath all the books and cushions and did not dare pull them apart because they would be separated by war very soon. Vegeta Sr. took hold of both children as King Trunks placed his hand of his shoulder as he once again used Instant Transmission to teleport them to Bulma’s room to lay the children on the bed. Once they were tucked in, the men looked down at their children before looking at each other.

“Bulma is going to cry once she hears the news of Vegeta leaving with you.”

Vegeta Sr. grimaced at the thought of the tears it would bring the girl he thought of as a second child.

“She will get over it with time.” 

They watched their children longer as they became lost in their own thoughts. Vegeta Sr. watched his old friend as he kissed his daughter’s forehead and remembered the day he had met the man who changed his life from an early death on the streets. He and Trunks had met accidentally as teenager when Vegeta was a low class bastard living on the streets of the kingdom. Trunks had wanted to get away from anything royal and wondered the streets by himself until he ended up in the bad part of town he did not know existed, about to get beaten and robbed. Despite being malnourished his entire life, Vegeta Sr. had a formidable body of a man in his teens and was able to come to Trunks’ defense. Being grateful, Trunks wanted to thank him by giving him anything he desired, but he refused and told him to pay it forward instead. He thought he would never see him again, but a few days later, Trunks came with an entire entourage of people announcing he was paying forward a good deed by refurbishing the entire area out of his own pocket and providing education or job skills to anyone willing to learn. He had been named The Benevolent King the day he taken the throne from all the good deeds he was able to accomplish from that day.

Vegeta was shocked to see the boy he saved was the crown prince and it still made him smile from time to time at the thought of how his life changed just by helping out another person in need, wanting nothing back in return.

“Come, old friend. It is time we meet with your advisors,” Vegeta Sr. said as he once again lifted his hand.

They disappeared from the room as the two children huddled closer together.

** Present day **

“That man has to be the only person in the world who refuses to get a phone,” 17 sighed as he laid in Bulma’s bed, watching her read yet another proposition at her desk.

“He says he doesn’t want to be distracted while he’s at war,” Bulma answered not looking up. “And I think writing letters are more intimate.”

“It would make sexting so much easier,” 17 said as he propped his head in his hands. “Not to mention quicker,” he added by moving his hand up and down as if giving someone a hand job.

“We are only really good friends,” she blushed slightly.

“Then why are you blushing?”

“I am not!”

“For goodness sake, Bulma. You are almost 30. I think you need to get out and get laid already.”

Bulma sighed and lifted her head to face 17. “You know I can’t. _As the future queen, you must be chaste and have no other man before you until the day we choose your husband. You must stay pure for him and him alone._”

“I get it. You don’t have to be a dick and mock my father, even though he is a bastard sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

They both laughed, but sobered quickly. Just a few weeks ago, Bulma was informed by her advisors the war was ending by forming an alliance by marriage with the rebel leader’s son and the so-called prince of the Saiyan nation, Broly. In her grief at the loss of her father, she agreed to do anything to end the war that had not only taken the lives of so many of her people, but her father as well. How such a small nation of people could take on the forces of her vast army still eluded her today.

A tear fell down her cheek at the last memories of her father:

_“But why can’t I go to the battlefield with you papa?”_

_King Trunks was about to give in to his daughter’s request, but was interjected by one of his top advisors._

_“The battlefield is not meant for you princess. Once you are married, your husband will see to that side of the _king_dom,” Dr. Gero said._

_Bulma glared at the frail old man who had slowly risen in the ranks to his current position of power. No matter what she did or wanted to do, he would try to put a stop to it. Bulma barely convinced the others on her father’s council to let her in on these meetings, and she proved her worth when she helped with strategizing tactics for the war they were in._

_“I did not ask you anything,” Bulma hissed._

_King Trunks covered his smile with a hand as Dr. Gero shrank away at Bulma’s glare. He knew his daughter would make a formidable ruler one day, but a few of his old-fashioned advisors had other plans. They only thought a man as a king could rule a kingdom, but he knew his daughter was proving a queen could do the same. Almost half of his council of advisors thought the same, and when his daughter came into power, she would make sure it would not matter if a man or a woman ruled their kingdom._

_“Dr. Gero is partially correct, my dear. As my heir, we both cannot go to the frontlines,” he patted her hand. “Besides, it is only a short trip to boost the morale of the troops.”_

A few more tears fell as she thought of the last images she had of her father as they embraced before Bardock, her father’s personal guard, used IT to teleport them to the battlefield. She felt arms lift her out of her seat in a tight embrace.

“How about we sneak out tonight and get crazy for old time’s sake? I heard about this bar that is welcoming all of the war hero’s back home to celebrate the end of the war that has gone on too long.”

“I don’t know. I want to be waiting for Vegeta when he gets here…”

“And I say he can wait one night for you. Come on~ It’ll be fun!”

***

Bulma laughed as she watched 17 talk to a girl at the bar who wouldn’t give him the time of day as she sat in a corner away from the overcrowded bar. She tried to discreetly scratch her head underneath the black wig she wore and hoped no one saw her lift it up slightly. Luckily, every eye was at the door when a dark figure walked in with a hoodie around his head that obscured his features from her side of the room and the bar erupted into deafening cheers and shouts. 17 moved to her table with his ears covered at the noise the best he could with two pints in his hands before setting one in front of her.

“Strike out?”

“Yeah, the girl wasn’t interested in any man until that new one just popped in. She actually pulled her shirt down a little more and pushed up her breasts like it would puff them up.”

They watched as the man made his way around the bar trying to be discrete, but everyone within reach either pounded his back or gave him a shot, which he downed several causing more shouts of joy, before moving away. He approached the bar near the woman to order a drink, and she blatantly pushed her breast together as he watched her and he smirked, but turned as another man approached to give him a back breaking embrace. If Bulma had blinked, she would have missed the woman dropping two small pills into the man’s pint, which dissolved very quickly. Bulma looked around to see if anyone else saw what she did, but the bartender had already moved away to help another person. She looked to see if the man had seen what the woman did to his drink, but found him staring back at her with obsidian eyes that seemed like he could see into her very soul. With their eyes locked with one another, a zing of sexual awareness shot through her body and she could feel herself becoming wet and started to squirm slightly in her seat. She didn’t know who this man was and was shocked by how much he affected her with just one look. He didn’t break eye contact and shook his head as if he too felt the same. He blinked a few times as if confused before he turned back to the man and grabbed his drink to down it quickly. When his empty glass hit the bar, Bulma stood to warn him, but the drugs must have acted quickly in his system because he started to sway. The woman at the bar jumped up from her stool and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she lead him around the crowded bar toward a set of stairs off to the side that lead to the attached inn that was above. Bulma had to push her way through the crowd and hoped she wasn’t too late. She didn’t say a word to 17 as she chased after the pair, but she heard him follow behind.

She was being stupid, what if they went into a room and closed the door? How would she be able to find them in time if she had to check every damn room? Luck must have been on her side because each floor she reached was being cleaned with the doors propped open until she got to the top floor where only one door was closed. Bulma tried the handle and found it was unlocked and flew it open. She found the woman naked with the man with no pants on and the woman pulling down his underwear dangerously low on his hips while he was semi-erect. The woman screamed and tried to cover herself.

“What the fuck?! Get out!”

Bulma saw red. “How dare you do such a deplorable thing!? Using drugs on this man to have your way with him. 17! Take this woman to the dungeon until I think of what to do with her.”

“Huh,” the woman became bold and didn’t care if she was naked anymore. “No court of law will condemn me. I will say he led me into a room and tried to have his way with me. No one will believe a woman could do such a thing and the drugs will be out of his system by morning. No one is going to believe you.”

Bulma smirked and the woman started to worry. “Here’s the thing,” Bulma said as she lifted one side of her wig to uncover her unique hair color. “Who would believe your words over mine when I am your queen?”

The woman visibly paled and dropped to her knees. “Please forgive me, Queen Bulma. I meant no harm!”

“17, take her now. I want her out of my sight.”

17 wrapped a sheet around the woman and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. “What about you? I can’t leave you here alone. Unprotected.”

Bulma looked at the unconscious man on the bed. “I’ll wait here for you. I do not think he’ll be awake for a while.”

“But…”

“I’ll be fine. I promise I’ll lock the door and not leave this room until you come back to get me.”

“Fine. I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

Bulma locked the door behind 17 and turned toward the man. His hood was still up and he covered his eyes with an arm. She switched off the lights and opened all the curtains to let the moonlight shine through the room. Bulma blushed when she turned to stare at the man as her eyes went directly to his semi-hard erection straining against his boxer briefs. She sat on the edge of the bed to cover him with a sheet, and she gasped in surprise when his hand shot out to grab her wrist.

“What are you doing?” he rasped and it gave her tingles. 

His voice was deep and gravelly, and Bulma could feel her nipples hardening.

“I’m trying to cover you. You are a bit indecent in front of a lady with no pants on.”

The man smirked and moved his arm to stare at the woman. His breath caught at the beauty of her so closely to him and remembered seeing her across the bar. “Thank you for saving me. I can tell I have been drugged, but the effects are starting to wear off.”

“Already? You must have an amazing metabolism to have the drugs already diluted in your system.”

“Are you a scientist? The way you speak…” he drifted from his speech as he started to play with a lock of her black hair, not liking the feel of it.

“Science is a passion of mine,” she whispered. “What about you? You seemed very loved by the soldiers downstairs.”

“I have been a soldier my entire life and had no prejudices amongst the different ranks. They are all brothers in arms to me no matter their ranking in the army.” He sighed and dropped the lock of hair, “With the war over, I don’t know what I am going to do for the rest of my life…”

Their eyes locked together once again and the room filled with sexual tension.

“Why did you help me?”

“I couldn’t let that awful woman get away with this crime.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Let me reward you for your help. Name anything and I will do everything in my power to give it to you or make it happen.”

Bulma smiled as she thought of a similar story that had happened with her father, but in reverse.

“I have nothing I want or need. Please just pay the kindness forward.”

There was shock on his face before he spoke again. “Then let me have a kiss.”

Bulma laughed. “How is that a reward for me when it is you who wants it?”

“Believe me, I will make it worth it. I know you want it too, princess.”

Bulma froze. “Why did you call me that?”

“Because you are as beautiful as any princess. No, you are more beautiful than any princess I have ever met.”

Bulma melted at his words, now that she knew he didn’t know who she really was. “Only one kiss?”

“Only one.”

He rose to a sitting position and she was surprised by how massive he was compared to her. Even when seated she had to look up at him and the width of his shoulders had to be more than double of hers. She sat with her knees bent underneath her so she sat higher to match his height before speaking.

“Okay.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, he brushed his lips against hers. With each second that passed, their kiss became hungrier until they were devouring each other. The moans she was making spurred him on to deepen the kiss as her body became more turned on by his grunts of pleasure. He pulled her on top of him for better access as he tilted her head back, but they soon needed more oxygen then they were able to get through their noses. They broke apart with heaving breaths as they stared into each other’s eyes as something passed between them.

“I need you, woman.”

“I need you too, but…”

“But what? Can you not feel how hard I am for you?”

“It could be the drugs from earlier.”

“Those drugs had little effect on my body,” he said as he reached down to lower his boxers to release his straining cock.

She looked down and gasped at the sheer size of the first cock she had ever seen. It was long, thick, and looked angry at the tip. It had hit her stomach when he released himself and it went beyond her bellybutton. Bulma watched as he stroked himself several times as he gridded his teeth in patience of her answer.

“I’ve never done it before,” she said sheepishly, never looking away from him stroking himself.

“Never have I, woman.”

Her eyes shot up to his in disbelief. “That’s hard to believe.”

“Why? I have never felt this way from just a glance with any other women, and I had no time during the war. I devoted my whole life to it when I joined the ranks at a young age.”

Bulma bit her bottom lip.

“I am not going to force you, woman. If you say no, it is no, but if I don’t get to bury myself inside of you, I want you to watch as I stroke myself to completion.”

Bulma’s inner muscles clenched at the thought of seeing this big male at the brink of pleasure before he exploded. She wanted this man like none other and it would be a great ‘fuck you’ to her soon to be betrothed and her advisors for forcing her into something she did not want. Vegeta popped into her mind, and she felt a pang of pain at the thought of him. She always thought she would give her virginity to him after so many years, but his letters had been coming less frequently over recent years. She had so many fantasies of sneaking into his tent at night during the many years of war, and waiting for his return while she lay naked on his bed so he could ravish her all night. Bulma felt something beyond friendship with him, even when they were children, but she guessed he didn’t feel the same anymore...

“Okay.”

“Okay what, woman?” he smirked. “You will need to be more specific with your words.”

“You heard what I said. Unless you want me to,” Bulma pretended to move off his lap, “leave.”

He wrapped his free arm around her waist from moving any further. “This is your last chance to leave.”

He knew he should leave right now before anything else happened, but this gorgeous woman on top of him made him hesitate. He shouldn’t be here when someone was waiting for him at this very moment, and he couldn’t wait to see her after so many years apart. However, he never had this primal need to fuck so badly in his life and this woman was causing his brain to short-circuit since the moment he laid eyes on her down in the bar. He was brought back to the present when he felt her shift on top of him.

Bulma reached down to put her own hand around his cock and squeezed causing him to make a noise between a grunt and a curse.

“I don’t think you’ll fit inside of me.”

“I will fit, but we will have to take it very slow,” he breathed out to try and delay his orgasm at her hand stroking him. “Hands on my shoulder, princess, or this won’t last long.”

She did as he instructed and gasped when his hand went to her panties. He felt her center and groaned when he found her panties drenched already. His fingers skimmed over and over against her clit and her breathing increased.

“If you have also never had sex before, how do you know what to do?”

“When we had nothing to do, the men in my camp would talk about how to pleasure a woman and how much they missed having one in their beds to warm them at night. It was a favorite pastime in dark times.”

Bulma wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, “Thank you for serving our kingdom.”

He added more pressure and her legs started to tremble uncontrollably. “What’s happening to my body?”

He licked her ear before whispering in a deep dark voice. “You are apparently having your first orgasm, woman.”

His thumb moved rapidly against her clit as he licked and sucked on her neck and ear until she gave a soft groan of pleasure as her arms clung to his head and shoulder.

Breathing hard, her body relaxed against his for support until she moved to see his face when she heard him chuckle. She watched as he sucked on the thumb that had given her the first orgasm she ever experienced in her life and found it extremely erotic.

“I can’t wait to have a real taste of you, but I need to be inside of you more.”

He lifted her legs up easily as her back hit the mattress between his legs as he pulled her panties up her legs from underneath her dress. When they were gone, he pulled her back up and pulled the zipper down her dress at her back. His look of surprise made her laugh when he discovered she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath as he stared at her breasts. Feeling overdressed, Bulma started to lift his hoodie over his head and he pulled down his boxers until they were low enough for him to kick off.

Bulma took in the sight of the man, and oh what a fine piece of man he was. His body was sculpted as if made out of the hardest marble with so many well-defined dips and curves of muscles she thought were humanly impossible to have on a real body. His abs tightened as her hands roamed over his chest, feeling every inch of steely skin she could until she reached a spot with a large scar near his heart that had healed over long ago. 

Bulma bent her head to kiss it. “Thank you again for serving the kingdom.”

She lifted her head to stare into his eyes, but his face was covered when the room shrouded into darkness when clouds moved over the moon.

“It was my honor to serve my kingdom.”

Bulma wished she could see his face, but became distracted as he moved his harden member against her sex, coating himself in her juices. She moaned as he moved his cock back and forth, hitting her clit every few seconds.

“Sit up and work yourself slowly onto my lap. You have all the control so take your time until you are used to my size inside of you.”

Bulma lifted herself up and gripped his wet cock to position him at her entrance.

“Take your time,” he cooed. “I want to make our first time good.”

Bulma slowly sank down and hissed at the slight uncomfortable intrusion.

“Relax your muscles,” he whispered as he started to play with her clit again.

Bulma breathed through her nose and relaxed all her muscles as she worked herself slowly down until she sat fully on him.

He kissed her on the forehead. “Great job. Tell me when you are ready for me to move.”

Bulma clenched her muscles and it caused him to hiss.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Bulma asked.

He chuckled. “You are worried about hurting me, woman? You are killing me, but in a way that many men in my position would die for.”

Bulma smiled up at him and hoped he could see her face. “I’m ready for you to move now.”

“Fuck…”

“What, what’s wrong?”

“We forgot to use a condom. You could get pregnant.”

Bulma laughed. “Don’t worry. I won’t get pregnant. I was forced to go on birth control a few weeks ago.”

“What do you mean _forced_?”

Bulma mentally hit herself at the slip. She had been forced by her advisors to go onto birth control, but this stranger didn’t need to know that.

“I’ll tell you about it later. Right now, I want you to fuck me until we both forget about everything, but each other.”

She knew he wanted to ask further questions, but she put a stop to his thoughts when she clenched her inner muscles again to entice him to move.

With a growl, he slowly lifted her up by placing his hands on her hips before sliding her back down.

“Again,” she moaned.

“You set the pace, woman.”

Bulma placed her hands on his strong shoulders and lifted herself up and down his shaft several times before speeding up her leisurely pace. Soon she was bouncing up and down with abandonment as he played with her clit faster. Her thrusts became sloppy, and he removed his hand from her clit to move back to her hips. Bulma moaned a ‘no’ and wanted to move his hand back to her clit, but he moved her body against his in a back and forth motion that caused her clit to glide against his pelvic region. The contact made her moan louder as he started to grunt with each push and pull he did with her body. She was practically being manhandled against him as he moved their bodies against each other in rapid movements.

“I’m cumming again.”

“Just a little more, woman. Hold off for a few more seconds.”

Bulma tried her best, but her whole body started to convulse as she screamed her release. “Vegeta!”

Bulma felt him cum inside of her several seconds after her, but found herself flat on her back with his hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing tightly. It wasn’t hard enough to restrict her airflow, but it was enough pressure for her eyes to bulge in shock at what was happening with him still inside of her.

“How do you know my name, woman? Are you here to kill me like the others?” he said, panting on top of her.

“What?”

“Answer the fucking question,” his hand squeezed tighter.

“Are you really Vegeta?”

His face came into view as the moonlight once again shone through the open windows, and she couldn’t deny it was him. He still had the crazy flamed up hair he had inherited from his father.

Bulma slowly moved her hands to her head to unclip and slip off the dark wig she wore until her long aqua locks tumbled free.

“It’s me. Bulma.”

“Fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all chapters will be this long. There was way too much I wanted to put in the first chapter and it became this long. Haha!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!


	2. You are the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

“I already did,” Bulma laughed. “And quite well if I say so myself.”

Vegeta chuckled as he released his hold on Bulma’s throat and moved his hand to her hair, feeling the soft strands. He stared at the color he missed so much and liked the softness of it a lot better than the rough and brittle wig she wore before. “I should have known it was you. No one has the same beautiful shade of cerulean eyes that you do.”

“Welcome home,” she said smiling up at him.

“The best welcome ever,” Vegeta chuckled, but it quickly faded. “I’ll kill him.”

“Woah, what a change of mood when I can literally feel you hardening again inside of me.”

“17 should never leave your side without a guard. He shouldn’t have left you alone with an unknown man in the room. I could have been a serial killer or a rapist.”

“But you’re not an unknown man. You’re my Vegeta.” Bulma tightened her muscles to give his cock a firm squeeze.

“Fuck, I can’t think with my cock inside of you.”

Vegeta moved to sit back up on the bed and to put distance between their bodies, but Bulma quickly wrapped her arms and legs around his body, lifting herself up with him so she was in a seated position with his cock still lodged inside of her. In their new position, they felt the evidence of their lovemaking slide out of Bulma and on to Vegeta’s lap. Vegeta had the animalistic urge to gather what fell from her body and push it back into her so his seed could take and cause her to become pregnant, but he knew it was an insane thought, and it was impossible to get her with child, at the moment anyway.

“Woman, we can’t be doing this. You are the queen and not to mention betrothed to another.”

“I know, but the damage is already done so what if we went a few more rounds? What difference would it make?”

“Bulma.”

“Vegeta, please,” Bulma pleaded. “Let me just have this night where I am not a queen and you are just a man satisfying my needs.”

A stab of hurt went to Vegeta’s heart at the pain he saw in the eyes of the only woman he ever loved in his entire life, and yet could never have. Even more now that she was destined to be with another due to the circumstances that lead to the end of the war.

“No, woman. I cannot betray my future king.”

Anger flashed through Bulma’s eyes. “You have **_no_** king. I am your only sovereign, and as you said, I **_am_** your queen.”

“The exact reason we should absolutely not be doing this.”

Vegeta stood to try and dislodge himself from Bulma once again, but she held firmly onto his body as he rose to his full height. He bent to seat her on the bed and loosen her arms, but she tugged on his hair until they were face to face.

“You once told me I was the only girl for you when we were kids. Was that a lie? Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to see you again?” Tears gathered in her eyes and he hated himself for being the person to put them there. “It’s been 20 fucking years, Vegeta, and now that we’ve met like this. The connection we _both_ felt when we saw each other… Are you going to deny me what I want just for tonight? Do you not want me?”

“FUCK!”

Vegeta’s mouth crashed down on hers as his tongue pushed past her lips and plundered her mouth, tasting every inch of it. He dreamt of having Bulma all to himself when the war was over, but when he heard the news of her becoming betrothed to another, he knew he would never have the chance to hold her in his arms. Since he was given this one opportunity to be with her just for one night, he was going to make it count for all it was worth. With this one night, he was going to make it memorable so they both would never forget what they shared for the rest of their lives. Then he would happily go back to being her friend and the loyal general to her army and nothing more. He will never tell her the truth about his love and devotion for her that he suppressed for years because he was a fiercely loyal man to his kingdom, even if it killed him.

His hands went to her ass and he gave her a squeeze as she took over the kiss with her hands in his hair, scratching at his scalp. After all these years of not seeing her, her body had filled out more than he ever imagined. Her bottom was rounded perfectly, and he loved the feel of them in his hands. And by kami, the way her heavy tits bounced when she rode him so thoroughly earlier. He growled in her mouth and could not wait to get his mouth and hands on them.

Bulma moaned at the taste of Vegeta’s mouth. He tasted spicy and all man, and she wanted to taste more parts of his well-defined and sculpted body. After so many years at war, his body was shaped into the war machine he was today, and she appreciated every inch of him she saw. His body was covered in scars, but it didn’t deter Bulma and she found them sexy on him. She grew impatient as Vegeta felt up her ass and took matters into her own hands as she used gravity to her advantage. She lifted her body the best she could to pump herself up and down his shaft leisurely, but soon it wasn’t enough pressure or fast enough. Bulma interlaced her fingers behind Vegeta’s neck and released his mouth to stare into his eyes as she leaned back to move faster against him. With Vegeta’s hands still on her ass, he bent his knees slightly and leaned back as he watched her with amusement before his gazed flicked down to watch his cock appear and disappear within her depths. Bulma felt her pending orgasm as she rode him in the air, but needed a little more to go over the edge. Vegeta saw the slight frustration and firmly wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other on her hip before he started pounding into her ferociously in his standing position. He enjoyed the yelps of pleasure that escaped her lips as he moved harder and faster against her body. The wet sounds of slapping skin filled the room and it was music to his ears as he felt his orgasm approaching as her core tightened around his cock. Bulma was losing control and he felt her hands starting to slip from his neck so he roughly slammed their bodies back on the bed as he slammed himself into her over and over as she screamed out her pleasure. He came as well as white flashed across his closed eyes, but his hips refused to stop as he continued to pound into her dripping pussy, practically lifting their bodies off the mattress with each thrust back in. With a guttural groan, Vegeta pumped the last of his cum into her then flopped on top of her. He wanted to move so his bulky weight wouldn’t crush her, but he had no energy left, and she didn’t mind his weight on top of her as she started to play with his back and hair.

“How I have wasted years of not knowing the satisfaction of sex.”

Bulma laughed at the incoherent gurgle of sounds Vegeta made at her comment, his mind still blank from the intense orgasm he had just experienced. 

“I will have to _rectify_ that now since I know how much satisfaction it brings me.”

Vegeta made more guttural noises she couldn’t understand, but she moaned when he felt his semi-flaccid cock harden fully inside of her. Again. She was going to be sore in the morning, but she didn’t care because she knew this was the only night they had together. Bulma wanted to suggest a few positions she always wanted to try when there was a knock at the door.

“Bulma, it’s me. Open the door.”

They both froze at 17’s whispered voice before looking at each other with sudden sorrow in their eyes.

“I guess our time is up,” Bulma whispered with a sad smile.

Vegeta grunted and slowly removed himself from within Bulma then stood by the bed to retrieve their discarded clothing. Bulma shivered without his warmth on top of her as she admired the way his cock bobbed with each movement he made as he put his clothes back on and loved seeing how it glistened with their combined cum on his cock. It made her clit throb, and she wished she had more time to explore more of his body. She licked her lips and was surprised to hear a low growl. Her eyes lifted to meet Vegeta’s who had stopped getting dress and caught her staring at his penis which grew even larger. She giggled at his response, but also was fascinated by how such a large and beautiful cock could fit inside of her. Too bad they were out of time.

Bulma flinched when 17 started banging on the door. “B, why aren’t you opening the door? Is the guy I left you with holding you captive? Listen here motherfucker, if you don’t…”

“I’m coming! Keep your pants on 17! I’m in the bathroom.”

“Thank kami! I thought the guy did something to you. Open the door.”

“Give me a second. I’m almost done.”

Bulma looked longingly at Vegeta as he opened one of the many windows before turning to face her once more. She walked toward him to wrap her arms around him and buried her face in his neck to take in his masculine scent. When she pulled away, he tilted her head back and took her mouth like a man devouring his last meal. Vegeta would have this last memory of them together and make it last for the rest of his life because Bulma was his queen to serve and nothing more. He pulled back and stared at her womanly features and loved the way she had grown from a cute little girl to the beauty she was today. With one more kiss to her forehead, he turned and easily jumped down the 4 story building with ease. Bulma watched Vegeta’s shadow disappear into the night then turned to dress before unlocking the door for 17 to enter.

17 was in protection mode as he scanned the room for anything out of place. When he sniffed the air as if he were a dog, a Cheshire sized smile donned his face with a knowing look.

“Do not say a damn word,” Bulma sighed and turned away from him to walk back to the open window.

“I wasn’t going to, but where is our mysterious stranger?”

“Gone,” Bulma smiled as she stared out into the darkness.

17 moved beside her to stand next to her to look out the window as well, admiring the view of the palace in the distance. “Think you’ll ever see him again.”

“Perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> A new chapter for Accidental Coincidence is also up!! Link below!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456488/chapters/50432924


	3. Rumor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnnddd, we're back to regular updates for this fic~
> 
> Enjoy!

Bulma entered her study the next morning and found someone sitting in one of the armchairs in front of her desk. She groaned inwardly, but plastered a smile on her face as he stood and bowed deeply as she rounded her desk to take her seat.

“What do I owe this pleasant surprise so early in the morning, Gero? I was not expecting anyone and had planned on getting in a sparring session with 17 soon.”

Dr. Gero smiled as he took his seat after she did, secretly loving that his son was so close to the queen. “I was only checking in to see how you were doing. And also to inform you, with the solider back home, there are many things we must do, such as host a royal ball to welcome our troops back home. What better way to celebrate the alliance of both sides than with a party with all the high-ranking officials of our vast army and theirs.”

Bulma had not gotten enough sleep to talk to anyone just yet, and she felt a headache starting to form in the back of her head, but she didn’t show any signs of this in front of this man. Ever since she became the sole sovereign of her kingdom, she showed no visible weaknesses to Dr. Gero and refused to do so when within his presence.

“I think the last thing my militia wants is a stifling formal ball at the palace, but I do see your point about showing unity between us and the small nation of the Saiyans. With the help of Krillin, do what you must and see that _all_ the members of the military, no matter their rank, are invited to celebrate their welcome home along with their families.”

“Families? All of them?! The low-ranking foot soldiers should never be allowed to step foot inside the royal palace…”

“All!” Bulma spoke over him with a haughty look, daring him to defy her. “With **_my_** top advisor, Krillin, to assist with everything you may need.”

“Of course, my queen. My apologies. I will make all the arrangements as you wish.”

“Good. Now, did you have another reason for this visit or will that be all?”

Bulma watched Gero fidget in his chair before he slowly started to smirk.

_Great, what is he plotting now?_ She thought to herself.

“It is nothing of great importance, but please do be careful on how you carry yourself around others. I heard an interesting rumor last night.”

“And what rumor did you hear?” Bulma asked without winking, her heart however beat faster as her hands started to sweat.

“As you know, 18 returned from the frontlines with the last of the soldiers, and she let it slip that she saw you at a popular bar last night, but I told her that was impossible.”

“You are correct, that was impossible. As you know I was with 17 last night in my study awaiting Vegeta’s return. Besides if I were at that bar last night, I would have been spotted right away with my coloring, would I not? She must have seen another with similar features as I.”

“Hmm, you are correct. How stupid of me to believe my _daughter_. She must be wary after so many years at war.”

“Aren’t we all,” she muttered to herself.

“Well, I should get going then. I have a lot to plan if we are to have this _celebration_ by the end of the week.” Gero stood and bowed deeply before turning to exit the room. 

Once he was out of the room, Bulma rubbed at her temples and pressed her thumbs into the back of her neck and skull to try and alleviate some of the tension that built there with Gero’s presence. Bulma rose from her seat and made sure she locked the doors to her study before making her way down to her personal gym in the lower level of the palace. She would have to change her ordinary locks to one of the biometric ones so no one would be able to enter her room without her knowledge or proper clearance.

When Bulma entered the gym, she found 17 setting up for their sparring match as well as a workout circuit.

“Would you like to do the circuit first or sparring?” 17 asked not looking at her as he finished setting up some weights.

“Sparring, I really need to punch someone in your family right now.”

“What’d my father do now?”

“It was your sister too!”

“What about me?” 18 asked as she entered the room with her usual cold stare, beauty, and deadly grace.

“Well, _lieutenant general. _ You had to open your damn mouth to your father,” Bulma glared at her. 

A corner of 18’s mouth lifted as she stared at her friend. “Well, _my queen_. I take all the blame of what transpired last night, but in my defense, I was a bit drunk when I told him. I didn’t mean to, but you know how sly and manipulative he can be. But I also blame 17. If he were home, I wouldn’t have had to go to father’s house for the night.”

Bulma sighed. “It’s not your fault or 17’s. Your father just… Argh!” Bulma punched one of the many punching bags. “He makes me so mad!”

“We know.” The twins said at the same time. “We’ve dealt with him our whole lives.”

Bulma whirled to face them both. “You two have probably had it worse. I do not know how such a person thinks so little of women. I mean to send your only daughter to the frontline because she is ‘more disposable’ than his only son.”

“Hey, it worked out for me. I became the second in command to your army. Could have been the general, but I thought Vegeta fit the role better,” 18 joked.

18’s comment put a smile on Bulma’s face. “We women must do what we must to show the chauvinistic men who is really in charge.”

“No one, but our queen, of course. Misogynists, move out of the way because we women are taking over whether you like it or not.”

17 had a smile on his face as he watched his two favorite women in the world laugh and hug each other after so much time apart. Even though 18 came home once in a while, unlike a certain general, Bulma thought it was never enough time with one of her oldest and closest friends.

“So did you end up meeting Vegeta last night?” 18 asked. “I know it was you at the bar. No matter how much you alter your appearance, I can always tell it’s you.”

“I did,” Bulma blushed.

“What? When?” 17 asked with confusion. “I was with you the entire time at the bar, and I don’t remember seeing Vegeta at all…”

“I bet,” 18 rolled her eyes. “I’m glad I was the one to go into the military and not you. We would have lost if 17 was second-in-command.”

“Hey!”

18 smiled sweetly and patted her brother on the cheek. “There there. I meant no offense. Not a lot anyway.”

“Don’t patronize me. I’m the older twin here.”

“Then don’t act like a whiny little bitch.”

Bulma busted into laughter at their banter and loved that 18 was finally home for good. “War has hardened our sweet innocent 18, 17.”

“I didn’t earn the nickname Android 18 for nothing.”

17 pouted, but continued the conversation. “Speaking of nicknames, where is our great and feared Oozaru?”

A frown marred Bulma’s features at the nickname Vegeta was given and the memory of how he received it. It was a day that brought a shared sorrow for her and Vegeta because it was the day both of their fathers died. She only read about it in reports, but she felt like she was there with the detailed testimonies she received. A squad of assassins was sent after Vegeta, but with the timing of her father’s surprise visit months earlier, the king himself tried to block a lethal blow to protect Vegeta. Unfortunately, Vegeta Sr. thought the same thing as her father. Their bodies shielded Vegeta in the process and sacrificed their lives for his without a second thought. From 18’s version of report, Vegeta went ballistic, blinded by rage, and went on a rampage to eliminate the ones that were sent after him. He and his small platoon decimated the small group until only one survived so he could retreat to their main base and report what had happened. After the dust had settled, Vegeta had mourned the loss of the two most important men in his life, but soon stepped up to take over his father’s position with pride. As soon as Vegeta had become the general, her kingdom had gained the upper hand in the war until her advisors had decided on a truce with Paragus and his small faction, or nation as he would call it. How such a small nation of people had such a strong military still baffled her and her advisors.

Bulma’s thoughts were interrupted when she saw 18 flip 17 onto his back with a loud thud on the mats. 18 smiled as she approached her.

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I called Vegeta and he’s on his way here. I thought I’d surprise you, but it seems you already saw him last night.”

Bulma blushed as she thought of seeing Vegeta last night in all his naked glory. “Wait, how did you call him?”

“I forced him to finally get a phone,” 18 winked. “I got him one of the latest smartphone models from CC.”

“Does he even know how to use a phone? He’s been so out of the loop with technology for so long.”

“He knows the basics, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you thought him how to use other functions of the phone.” 

Just then their heads snapped up as the door opened to reveal Vegeta entering with his training gear on. He froze in place as he took in the room, scanning it for possible danger or threats, his military training a norm now. He wore all black and the shirt he wore was so form fitting Bulma could make out all the muscles on his chest and arms. She wanted to rip his shirt off and lick every inch of him since she didn’t get to the night before.

_Damn~_ Bulma thought she said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the last day to vote!  
Vote for PA for Audience Choice for Romance AND/OR Sci-Fi!!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfc6duaBsOaVzJz5uVLRm9oRgWz9MtEBP6LauiNGbV32krSFg/viewform


	4. Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

18 smirked as she glanced at Bulma with a knowing look before turning to greet her general.

“Sir. Took you long enough. I was about to send a search and rescue team if you didn’t show up soon like that one time a few months ago.”

Vegeta acknowledged 18 with a smirk and a nod, but his eyes were glued to Bulma as he stood in place by the door drinking in her voluptuous figure in her tight training clothes. He moved like a predator toward them as he watched Bulma take in his form as well, almost groaning at the sight of her nipples hardening underneath her shirt as he drew closer. Once in front of them, he dipped his head to his queen and lifted her hand to his lips in greeting, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Bulma. Or should I say _my qu_een? It is great to see you once more after all these years.”

“Cut the crap, we all know you two saw each other last night,” 17 snorted from the ground, finally getting up to join the standing. “Where you saw each other, I still have no clue.”

“Why so formal, Vegeta?” Bulma smiled up at him. “I may be your queen now, but we were the closest of friends before.”

Bulma stepped into Vegeta’s personal space and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his chest where she could hear his strong heartbeat. She took in his scent, which had changed so drastically since they were children as she felt his rigid form start to relax and his arms encircled her as well. She closed her eyes as she took in the scent she would forever associate with the man she loved.

“I’ve missed you, Geta.”

“I’m sorry…”

They spoke at the same time.

Bulma stared up into Vegeta’s face without relinquishing her hold on him. “What are you sorry for?”

“For many things, but…” Vegeta paused as he thought of what he wanted to apologize the most for in his life. “If it weren’t for me, our fathers would both be alive today. And maybe you wouldn’t have to marry that…”

Bulma placed fingers over his lips to silence him and the feel of them distracted her. His lips were so soft for a man whose whole body was hardened by war and for a second she was left speechless before she snapped herself out of it and spoke. “No, do not blame yourself. We both know the type of men our fathers were. They were both good and righteous men who will be honored for their bravery and accomplishments. We will make sure their sacrifice was not in vain for our kingdom.”

Vegeta kissed her fingers before covering his hand over hers to place her palm over his heart.

“And yet that does not change the fact that you will still have to marry the son of that wretched man, Paragus. If I were given more time, I know I could have come back victorious.”

Bulma smiled sadly at the outcome of everything. “That is my fault and my burden to bear, unfortunately. Who knew Gero would have planned the truce during my only time of weakness when I was mourning our fathers.”

“Another man that needs to die.”

“Don’t say that. He did what needed to be done at the time when I could not. Even if it is an outcome I would not have chosen myself, there is nothing we can do about it now.”

They stared at each other communicating with their eyes about what they could not talk about aloud to one another, their unknown love for each other.

Bulma cleared her throat and took a step back. “17, let’s start our training.” Bulma turned, but found they were alone.

“Where did they go?”

“They left to give us privacy the minute you hugged me. 18 knew we needed time alone and dragged 17 out with her.”

“What? How could I have not noticed that?” She asked, but was thankful for 18’s thoughtfulness.

“It is a good thing I lead your army,” Vegeta chuckled. “You had your face buried in my chest and blocked out everything else in the room, woman.”

Bulma’s brow rose as she stared at Vegeta. “Did you just call me, _your queen_, woman?”

“I did,” Vegeta smirked. “You no longer have the body of a girl so I cannot call you girl as my father did long ago when we were children.”

“Oh, so my body is that no longer of a girl?”

Vegeta took a step back to admire her body fully, and she felt naked at his scrutiny. “No, it is not. I saw every inch of your bare body last night, and you are all feminine curves with no hint of childishness left.”

Bulma’s core throbbed at the wolfish way he stared at her, but she also smiled, loving that Vegeta was reverting back to his playful self. The war had made him more formal whenever they interacted by letter or reports, and she grew sad when his playfulness diminished with each year that passed.

“Yes, well,” Bulma changed the subject. “You will have to spar with me now because 17 is no longer here. What do you say? Think your pride can handle being beaten by your queen?”

“It is a good thing I have plenty of pride to go around,” he said as he took off his shirt.

“That’s cheating.”

“One must do what we must to gain the upper hand.”

Bulma licked her lips as she took in his chest as she too took off her shirt to sport only her sports bra. Her eyes snapped up to his when she heard a growl.

“Woman, you are distracting me by looking at me as if you want to devour me with barely anything on. Fuck, it looks like you are about to spill out of your top with one wrong move. Or right, in my case.”

“As you said Geta, ‘one must do what we must to gain the upper hand.’”

They circled each other as they looked for weak points, but also became distracted by the other’s body. Vegeta unabashedly adjusted his semi-erect member and it made warmth pool in-between Bulma’s thighs. Bulma threw a few punches and kicks, but Vegeta effectively blocked each blow as they came. Vegeta attempted to throw a punch, but held back because he didn’t want to hurt her even if it was by accident. However, he became impressed by how quickly she was about to evade it, almost as she anticipated his move. He threw a few more not holding anything back and found she was able to evade all of his attacks. They were both starting to sweat as they continued to circle each other. Her eyes never wondered down to his chest again, but he couldn’t say the same. His eyes trailed down her body and stopped at her pebbled nipples, and Bulma used the distraction to attack. Within seconds, Bulma used Vegeta’s body weight to flip him over her shoulder and flat on his back. Vegeta grunted as he landed on the floor, momentarily stunned at how quickly it had happened, and it made his cock fully erect at how well Bulma was able to identify his moment of weakness so quickly. He needed a cold shower soon or the woman riding him in the next second, but he shook it head hard to dislodge his last thought.

“17 has taught you well.”

“He has,” she smiled down at him as she stuck her hand out to help him up like a dope, not knowing what he planned to do. She squealed in surprise when he pulled her down to lay next to him, making sure he didn’t pull too hard so she wouldn’t get hurt.

“I should have known you would do that,” Bulma laughed next to him. “You used to do it all the time when we were kids.”

Vegeta chuckled. “And you fell for it every time.”

They laid next to each other in silence as Bulma turned to face him. There was so much unspoken between them neither knew where to begin. Bulma drew closer to his body and used his outstretched arm as a pillow as he too turned to lie on his side to face her.

“Why did you never visit during your time off? You have the knowledge and skill to use Instant Transmission and yet you never used it to come and see me.”

“I thought my time was better spent with my soldiers. Getting to know them individually and listening to their needs and concerns.”

“Oh,” Bulma understood his logic and tried to smile, but knew it was a sad attempt at one by the reaction she saw on his face. He moved his other hand to move a piece of hair that had come lose from her bun and moved it out of the way of her face.

“And I knew if I saw you, even for a second, I just knew I would want more time together especially after so many years and the way you have blossomed into the gorgeous woman you are today. It would have been too much of a temptation I knew we both could not afford.”

“Is that the same reason you did not also get a phone and insisted we keep in contact in forms of letters only?”

“Exactly. If I saw your face or heard your voice, I knew I would have used IT to be by your side every second I could get and not with my troops where I was truly needed.”

Bulma cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes. “You are an honorable and loyal man.”

“One who would die for my kingdom. And for my queen.”

The moment they were sharing was broken by an incessant ringing they tried to ignore, but continually rang. Bulma took one more glance at Vegeta before getting up and answering her phone for a video call.

“Good morning, Krillin.”

“Good morning, my queen. I hope I am not interrupting anything.”

Bulma’s eyes flashed toward Vegeta who was getting up from the floor, her eyes going to his ass as he bent down to grab a towel to wipe the sweat from his chest and face.

“Of course, not. Is something the matter?”

“Not quite, but… We have guests who would like to see you at the moment.”

“Guests? I was not informed by 17 that I had appointments with anyone today. Who would be so rude to come unannounced?”

The feed on her phone blurred for a moment as she heard protests from Krillin as his phone was taken from his hands.

“My apologies, Queen Bulma,” Paragus said as he came into view. “I thought I would visit unannounced and did not know there were such protocols to have an audience with you.”

“Paragus, what a pleasant surprise,” Bulma smiled, but her hand gripped her phone harder in irritation.

“I apologize once again for such short notice of my arrival, but I thought it would be imperative that you and Broly meet as soon as possible since he is no longer on the battlefield.”

“How very thoughtful of you.”

“If this is an inconvenient time for you, we can return at a later time.”

“No, it is no inconvenience at all. If you do not mind that I am dressed down at the moment, I can meet you in the throne room in a few minutes.”

“I am sure you look lovely in whatever you wear. Broly and I look forward to seeing you soon.”

“I as well.”

The video call ended and she found Vegeta inches in front of her with a blank mask on, the man she loved so much for majority of her life gone. He handed her the discarded shirt she tossed earlier and waited for her to don it before he held out his arm to lead her toward the door.

“Come, my queen. It seems your future father-in-law and _king_ are awaiting your presence and are dying to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the results can out yesterday for the The Prince and The Heiress 2019 Annual Awards and I don't know the results bc I don't know where to find them. Haha!
> 
> But I wanted to thank everyone who took the time to vote whether I placed or not! 😘


	5. The Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Bulma watched as Paragus strolled into her throne room side by side with Gero as if he were the ruler of the kingdom and not her. She stood to walk toward them so they could meet in the middle of the room and was glad Vegeta stayed by her side, acting as her guard for the moment.

“Queen Bulma, it is lovely to meet you,” Paragus took her hand as he bowed. “You look more ravishing in person.”

She inclined her head slightly in greeting. “It is nice to meet you in person as well.” 

“And this must be the great Oozaru general, Vegeta,” he stuck out his hand to shake. “I have heard many war stories over the years and am impressed by how much you were able to accomplish for one so young.”

Paragus winced at the painful grip Vegeta had on his hand, but played it off with a laugh. “Ha ha, I was told you and my son met in battle a few times over the years?”

“Yes, I have met Broly a handful of times, but our combat never lasted long,” Vegeta smirked at the inferior man. “It must be nice to fight your battles behind your army and son for so many years without actually engaging in any combat.”

“Yes… It is a good thing I have my son to do the fighting for me, isn’t it.”

Bulma felt the tension in the room and knew she had to defuse the situation before a fight broke loose. She dramatically looked around to locate Broly since he had not walked in with them.

“Where is Broly? I have yet to meet my betrothed.” Bulma felt Vegeta stiffen by her side at the mention of her future husband, but she was glad she was able to avert Paragus’ attention back to her.

“I apologize for my son, Broly. Something caught his eyes in your gardens, but he will be here momentarily with that helpful little servant of yours. I believe his name is Krillin?”

“He is no servant, Paragus. Krillin is my top advisor and happens to love helping other people above all else.”

“But I thought Dr. Gero was your top advisor?” Paragus asked in complete confusion. “He mentioned he has your ears…”

Bulma scowled at Gero, who slightly flinched and averted his eyes, then back at Paragus. “If I were you Paragus, I would be careful with who you listen to and how you speak to anyone in my kingdom. Your son may become the next king because of _my_ marriage to him, but it would be wise to remember _I_ am still the beloved queen of this kingdom and its people. My people trust in me and my judgement alone and do not know anything about you or your son except the war you caused _my_ nation.”

“I meant no harm or disrespect, my lady,” Paragus said with a bow and a nervous smile. “Please forgive me.”

Just then Bulma heard Krillin’s laughter as he entered in front of the largest being she had ever laid eyes on. She cursed out loud without thought as she watched the bulky figure make his way toward their group. She had seen men of all different sizes and shapes, but nothing compared to the beastly man who entered her throne room, dwarfing everyone in the room.

“Yes, my son has that effect on those who have not met him in person,” Paragus beamed with pride. “He will make an excellent king for your kingdom.”

Bulma’s gaze moved to Vegeta with bulged eyes as if to say, ‘_You fought against this massive fucker and survived?’_ In which he replied with a shrug of his shoulders to answer nonchalantly, ‘_Yeah, it wasn’t so bad.’_ She was glad they were still able to communicate without words even after so many years apart as her gaze went back to the approaching man.

Bulma took in the giant man as he drew near and took in as many details she could within seconds. The first thing she noticed was his obvious height because her head tilted higher and higher until her head practically touched her back as he stood only several feet in front of her. The second thing she noticed was his peaceful demeanor. He walked silently and gracefully for someone for his size and would have looked intimidating if not for his friendly smile and this non-aggressive aura he emanated somehow. Bulma found it perplexing, yet intriguing for a man of war to look so calm and serene. The final and most noticeable thing she noticed was all the muscles on top of muscles he had on his body and had never met anyone as mountainous as he. His clothing was form-fitting against his body and it did nothing to hide the fact this man’s body was honed from years on the battlefield. She turned her head when she heard a low menacing growl to her side and found Vegeta’s face in a hard grimace staring back at her.

Vegeta didn’t like how he saw Bulma perusing Broly’s body as he drew closer even though he knew Broly was to be his king and her husband in the very near future. She stared back at him to say, ‘_What is your problem?’_ before she turned to smile brightly and took Broly’s hand in greeting.

“Good morning, Queen Bulma,” Broly said in a deep voice as he kissed the back of her hand. “I apologize for our rudeness for barging in like this. We have been at war for many years and it seems as though my father has forgotten his manners along the way. I suggested we send a missive before our arrival, but I was overridden by my father.”

Paragus whispered something harsh underneath his breath that Bulma couldn’t hear, but she was surprised by Broly’s eloquent words and felt bad for judging him before meeting based off of the feelings and manners she felt from his father. “Not at all. I know how war can change a person not only physically, but psychologically as well.”

Bulma saw something disturbing flash across Broly’s face as his hand instinctively went to his neck to touch a peculiar looking collar before his friendly smile came back.

Sensing there needed to be a subject change, Bulma blurted out, “My, what an interesting collar you have on, Broly. May I touch it?”

Several loud no’s were said when she tried to reach for it as Broly cupped her hand from coming in contact with the collar before bringing it back to his lips again.

“I am sorry for yelling, but I am unclean from our journey and do not want you to dirty your hands. Allow me to wash and perhaps we can break our fast together if you have not eaten yet so we can get to know each other since we are to wed soon.”

Bulma felt something was astray, but knew she would figure out what it was when the time came. “Yes, we would love to break our fast with you all. Krillin and Gero can show you to your quarters, and we can meet in the dining hall in an hour’s time.”

Bulma watched as they left and turned to speak to Vegeta, but he beat her to it. “I did not know you liked large men. Your eyes were practically glued to his body, and I feared you would start to drool.”

“There is only one large man I am interested in, but he is a loyal man to the crown and very stubborn. And if I were to drool, it would only be if something were in my mouth to lick and suck on.”

The crude comment brought a smirk to his face as he led her to her quarters. They walked in comfortable silent as Bulma reflected on the events that had just transpired in her throne room. Once they neared her rooms, Vegeta suddenly stopped in his tracks without warning pulling Bulma back abruptly, but she tugged him inside so they could speak without being overheard.

“I shouldn’t be inside your quarters alone with you, woman. It is not proper.”

Bulma smiled at the nickname he had given her recently. “No one would think twice about it, Vegeta. Besides, if you were not my general for my army, you would have been my top advisor and everyone knows it. There is no one in this kingdom I trust more than you.”

Bulma watched with amusement as indecision lined Vegeta’s face as he looked between the door, as if to escape, and around the room he knew so well from his childhood. She watched as he made his decision and started to walk around the room to stare at objects, picking up items here and there, and smiling before moving on to the next. “What do you know about the collar Broly wears around his throat?”

“You invited me to your bedroom to talk about another man?”

Bulma laughed as she sat on one of her sofas as she watched Vegeta move about her rooms. “Well, it is not like you want to talk about us…”

Vegeta turned away as he picked up an old photo of them from their childhood as he spoke. “I don’t know much, but 18 and I think Paragus controls him with it somehow. How? We have no clue, but our spies tell us Broly would not have chosen the life of war if he had control of his own freewill.”

Bulma was lost in thought until her body tilted sideways from Vegeta sitting on the cushion next to her, her body falling forward until she stopped herself by placing a hand on his chest. She looked up at him as he stared down at her, awareness zinging through their bodies.

“Vegeta,” Bulma said as she licked her lips. His eyes went directly to her wet tongue, and he groaned.

Bulma suddenly leaned forward and kissed him, and he opened his mouth to her as she took what she wanted from him. She maneuvered her body closer without breaking the kiss and ended up on his lap with her fingers weaved through his hair and her legs on either side of his. They both knew they needed to stop what they were doing, but neither wanted to pull away first. Breaking the kiss for much needed air, they stared at each other with want and desire as they caught their breaths.

“Bulma.”

“Vegeta.”

They spoke at the same time then laughed.

“This is why I didn’t want us to be alone in a room,” Vegeta said as his eyes wandered toward her bedroom where a large king-sized bed was in clear view. Bulma’s eyes followed and smiled brightly at him as she felt him harden underneath her.

“We were interrupted the last time we were alone in private quarters. Why do we not finish what we started before I am to wed?”

Vegeta’s eyes snapped to Bulma on her last word with a possessive growl as his hands tightened on her hip and neck. He pulled her down to kiss her once more before standing with her in his arms. Vegeta kissed her passionately, nipping and plundering her mouth, before he spun to head to her bedroom. Bulma squealed when she was tossed onto her bed and watched as Vegeta stepped away, adjusting his erection.

“Wash and dress so we may break our fast with the Saiyan party, my queen. I will be back to escort you to the dining hall after I wash as well.”

Without a reply, Vegeta stalked out of Bulma’s room to his, in need of a very cold shower.

***

Several days passed as the palace prepared for the grand celebration for all members of her military, and Bulma found she liked being around Broly as they got to know one another. Each day that passed, they spent time together to either dine with one another or stroll around her kingdom to show her people the unity between her and their soon-to-be king. She found that he was a man of great peace, gentleness, and was slow to anger, but he was also truthful, witty, and funny as well. On one of their many walks during the week, she broached the subject of his collar, and he was very candid about it.

“I didn’t want to talk about such a deplorable subject, but you are to be my wife soon so I do not see why I cannot discuss such things with you.”

Bulma waited patiently for an answer as she watched him collect his thoughts as they turned back to head to the palace.

“To be honest, I was against this marriage at first, but my father did not give me a choice in the matter. As you know, my father can be a very demanding and at times appalling man, even to his own flesh and blood. One of the main reasons I finally gave into my father is because of this collar. Ever since I was young, I was stronger than any other in our small clan. Seeing this as an opportunity to rule and unite all the Saiyan clans, he used me as his tool to beat those who opposed into submission, but he could not control me all of the time. He had this collar made for me so he could stop my fits of rage by shocking my body into obedience when I went out of control, and I still wince whenever I see him reach for the control to the collar.”

“And he agreed to remove the collar if you married me. But how do you know if he truly will remove it? He could be lying in order to become a king himself, using you as a puppet king and continue to control you…”

“It is a chance I am willing to take. All I want in life is to live it freely and in peace. I am tired of fighting for power and for others. I want to live for myself and those I love.”

Bulma felt the same in her heart, but knew being the queen of a nation made it difficult when she had to think of her kingdom and her subjects and not just herself.

Bulma placed her hand on top of his and waited until he made eye contact with her. “I promise you one thing, Broly. I vow I will find a way to remove the collar myself if your father goes back on his word. My family has passed down knowledge of the sciences for generations, and I have great understanding with anything that has to do with technology. If I cannot remove your collar safely, then there is no one in the world who can.”

Broly squeezed her hand back with the brightest smile she had ever seen him make before lifting her hand to kiss for a longer than necessary kiss. She smiled back at him as they felt their kinship growing and knew they were going to be good friends. Some of Bulma’s worries disappeared as she envisioned a bright future for them once and after they wed.

They both turned when they heard someone walking in their direction, and Bulma’s smile grew as she watched Vegeta striding their way in all his graceful and masculine glory. Broly’s heart skipped a beat at the brightness of her smile and knew Bulma would make a good wife, even if he did not want to marry her at first. He turned his head in the direction she looked to welcome the newcomer.

“My queen and Sir Broly,” Vegeta bowed, a little pissed at the possessive way Broly stared and smiled at Bulma.

“How many times do I have to tell you Vegeta, Broly is just fine. After so many years together on the battlefield, I feel as though we are friends.”

Vegeta nodded. “I am sorry to interrupt your time together, but it is time for the queen’s training session.”

Bulma stared at Vegeta with confusion because she did not have any plans for the rest of the day and had planned on taking some personal time alone in her rooms.

“This I must see,” Broly said with a smile. “After all the talk about beating many in sparring, I would like to see what you’ve got, Bulma. Perhaps I can join this time?”

Vegeta clenched his teeth, “Of course, it would be our pleasure, would it not, my queen?”

“It would be a delight,” Bulma quirked an eyebrow at Vegeta, but made sure she smiled when facing Broly. “I wonder what 17 has planned for today.”

“I will be instructing today’s lesson,” Vegeta said.

“Oh? Then lead the way, _teacher_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been 2 weeks and if you didn't know yet, I didn't place in either category (which is weird bc I had over 700 hits from the epilogue of PA - Ya'll DIDN'T vote! Haha!). Better luck next year, but at least I was nominated for 2 categories.  
Thanks to those who did vote!
> 
> I may or may not update during the week bc I'm on break, but it's also the holidays so who knows if I'll have time to sit, write, and edit.
> 
> For my Twitter gang, #REMOVETHEPANTS 😈


	6. Sexually Frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been sucked into reading a Reylo fanfic (landscape with a blur of conquerors by diasterisms) bc of ieatboyss (and my love for Ben Solo/ Kylo Ren and Matt the radar technician).
> 
> Enjoy~

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he watched Broly and Bulma at the other side of the room laughing with one another as they stretched together. His plan of getting Bulma away from Broly had backfired on him and was thankful Bulma played along with his fictitious plans of training and did not out him to Broly. His heart stopped in his chest when he noticed they were having a moment from afar, and he wasn’t thinking straight when he noticed Bulma smiling up at Broly in the same way she looked at him sometimes. Once he reached them, he blurted out any excuse to get them away from each other, but now here they were, in her personal gym, with her wearing tighter than necessary clothing, with too much skin exposed, watching Broly bend over as he bent to tie his shoes.

Unclenching his fist, he strode up to the pair with a forced smile, “Shall we get started?”

Bulma quirked her eyebrow at Vegeta at how oddly he was acting, but played along because she wanted to see how far he would take this little charade. “I’m always ready. What is the topic of today’s lesson?”

“How to escape an opponent who is larger and who also happens to have you trapped within their grasp. We will focus on two main holds today; the pinned position and the bear hug.”

“Sounds like fun! Let’s begin.”

“Please let me know how I may assist,” Broly added.

“I will demonstrate with Bulma and perhaps you can provide feedback or suggestions as we progress.”

“Excellent idea, but I suggest **_I_** demonstrate with Bulma as you guide us so that you can instruction the queen by having the better vantage point.”

“What a wonderful idea, Broly,” Bulma smiled. “I also think that would be the best, Vegeta.”

“As you wish, my queen…” Vegeta said, but in his head he screamed. _Motherfucker!_

Without warning, Broly scooped Bulma up in his arms with her arms trapped within his, lifted her easily so they were now face to face, and grinned brightly at Bulma. “I say we start with the bear hug.”

Bulma’s laughter filled the room and Vegeta could feel the vein in his forehead throbbing, but he knew this was for the best and thought of words of assurance for the kingdom to calm himself as he observed the couple. “Try and escape Broly’s hold and we will move on from there, Bulma.”

Bulma wiggled in Broly’s arms, but it only caused her to feel the hardness of his body so intimately with hers. Just like Vegeta, his body was honed from years on the battlefield and his muscles were bulging as he easily trapped her in his large embrace. 

“Training together is not so bad,” Broly whispered so only she could hear. “Especially if I were to have my future wife in my arms to hold as she trembles against my body.”

Bulma’s core throbbed not only from the closeness of his body, but from his whispered words as well. She did not have many thoughts of sex over the years, except only in dream form and with a stubborn yet loyal man, but after having sex for the first time, her thoughts were consumed with it. During the last few days, she could not help staring at crotches when she could see the outline of cocks or the well-defined asses of men. It was even worse at night when she was alone in bed with only her hand to satisfy her. She had an aching need that needed to be filled and the only man she asked to sleep with her refused because he was a loyal man to the future king.

“Are you making sexual jokes now?” Bulma whispered back with a smile. “I will have to fight _dirty_ in order to win against you then.”

“I look forward to it, _my queen_.”

Vegeta watched them whisper to each other and had enough. He almost stormed over to them to rip them apart, but fortunately, he didn’t need to stop the intimate scene in front of him when Krillin came in search of Broly.

“Please excuse my intrusion, but I am here to collect Sir Broly because he has not been picking up his phone.”

“Bah, the thing confuses me, and I had no need of it on the battlefield,” Broly laughed as he let Bulma’s body slide down his until she was back on her feet, but he did not release her.

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Bulma laughed as she turned her head to stare at Vegeta.

“Yes well, your father would like to speak with you in the dining hall. If you would follow me please,” Krillin smiled.

Broly relinquished his hold on Bulma and lifted her hand to kiss the back of it before turning to leave. “I shall see you tomorrow at the celebration, _my queen_. I look forward to seeing you dressed in a beautiful gown.”

Bulma blushed slightly as a tingle ran down her body at the way he stared at her. “Yes, rest well, Broly. I hope to see you dressed in your finest as well.”

With a giant smile on her face, she watched him leave until Vegeta’s face entered her line of vision. He lifted the hand that Broly had kissed and wiped it against his shirt. Bulma yanked her hand away, but Vegeta stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her as his gaze bore into hers.

“What is wrong with you, Vegeta?”

“Wrong with me?! I am not the one flirting with another man in front of…”

“Finish your sentence, general. In front of _who_!?”

They just glared at each other and refused to speak because both were too stubborn to expression their true feelings for one another, too afraid the other wouldn’t feel the same exact way.

Bulma sighed. “You don’t get to act like a jealous boyfriend when you were the one that said we can’t be together in any other form except for friendship. You have no right to touch me as you please because you are jealous of what Broly and I share now. I have needs that need to be filled by a man because of what _you_ awakened in me. I gave you a second chance and you clearly told me you wanted me, but instead, for the sake of the crown, you stated you would be my friend and a good loyal subject to me and nothing more. You don’t get to say when you are ready for something more when you want because there could be a real chance I could feel something more for another man who isn’t you and who happens to be your future king. If you want to say anything more to me, you can make an appointment from now on because I can’t be around you without thinking about how much I… because of my feelings for you.” 

Bulma kidney-punched Vegeta before kicking him in the shin effectively escaping Vegeta’s grasp and stormed out of the room, angry and now sexually frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short. I have not been motivated to write anything for this fic. I've been on vacay mode, but that all ends tomorrow...


	7. How Many Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I've heard your cries of displeasure/ discontent so I was motivated to get everyone back on the right path and wrote this faster and sooner than I thought I could (you guys motivated me whether you love my fic or hate on it 😏). I was going to wait to upload, but the last chapter was so short I decided to upload again today~
> 
> Enjoy~

Later that night, as Bulma was getting ready for bed, her phone rang with an incoming video call she didn’t expect. She smiled at the name that flashed across the screen, but then remember she was pissed at him and his barbaric behavior so she rejected his call as she finished brushing her teeth. He called twice more and she let it ring four times on the third call before she decided to answer it, but as soon as she accepted the call, it stopped ringing. Disappointed, Bulma debated on calling Vegeta back for several seconds as she peered at her phone. Opening the bathroom door to enter her bedroom, she ran into a solid body that knocked her phone out of her hand and onto the floor as she fell into Vegeta’s arms before she lost her balance too.

“Give me a warning next time. Kami, you are too quiet for such a large man. I should put a bell on you.”

Vegeta righted her before stepping away. “You wouldn’t answer your phone so I had no other choice.”

“You could have texted first.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Another thing 18 will have to teach you then,” she said as she moved around him to get to her bed.

The corner of Vegeta’s lip quirked upward as he turned off the light in the bathroom for her before turning to face her again. It didn’t matter how old she had gotten, she always forgot to turn off the lights in the room she exited, and he was always there to turn them off for her when they were younger. He wondered who turned them all off when he was away at war…

“I’m sorry.”

Bulma froze at his words, but kept her back to him. She felt more than heard him move closer until she could feel the heat of his body at her back.

“You were right. I was jealous of what I saw between you and Broly, and I had no right to interfere, but the way you looked at him… It was the same way you looked at me. My body moved before my mind could register what I was doing, but then it backfired and he ended up with you in his arms. The way you looked at his body, the way you two were whispering to each other like lovers, the way I saw you blush when he kissed your hand…”

Bulma turned to face him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed the side of her face to his chest to listen to his rapid heartbeat.

“I’m sorry, too.”

Vegeta returned her embraced and encircled her in his arms. “Why are you sorry, woman? I was the one being an ass.”

Bulma laughed softly, “No, I was being the ass. I knew you were watching us the past few days, and I was trying to make you jealous, but then I got to know Broly.”

A low growl rumbled from the back of Vegeta’s throat that caused Bulma to look up at him. “BUT, he’s not you. No one compares to you, Vegeta. No matter who I look at, who I check out, no matter how many asses I stare at, all my thoughts return to you and our one night together. Do you have any idea how many times I wake up at night having dreamt of our night together? How many times I wake up with my fingers deep within me because I’m wet and aching for you? How many times I wish you were the one I was marrying? Do you have any idea how much I love you, you stupid idiot!?”

Tears were running down her face and she couldn’t care less because her heart beat wildly when she realized she confessed her true feelings to Vegeta finally. She watched as he just stared at her with a shock expression for several long seconds before his mouth came crashing down on her. She didn’t waste any time as she feverishly returned his kiss with more passion and love then she had ever before. Not breaking contact, Bulma pulled him down on top of her as she lay on her bed and loved the weight of his body on top of hers. But all too soon, he broke the kiss and stared down at her with lustful eyes as they both caught their breaths.

“Bulma…”

She placed her fingers on his lips to silence him, not wanting to hear his rejection of her for the third time. “Please, just love me.”

Vegeta nipped at her fingers before placing a kiss on each one. “You always get to say whatever you want and forget to listen to what I have to say.”

“Because I’m scared.”

He chuckled and it made wetness pool in her core. “The fearless and powerful Queen Bulma scared of what the general of her army has to say. I thought I would never see the day.”

“Don’t be an ass.”

“There is nothing to be scared of, woman. You say you love me, but you have no idea how much I have loved you over the years. I knew you were going to be mine the day you were born. I remember the day the kingdom rejoiced with the news of the newborn princess and when I saw you for the first time, I just knew,” Vegeta confessed as he stroked her cheek and the new tears that fell. “Do _you_ know how long I longed to see you when I was first taken away? Do _you_ know how many times I was restrained so I wouldn’t run back to you as a child? Do _you_ know how many times I made myself cum as a teenager and as a man at the thought of seeing you again after hearing all the men talk about different ways and positions on taking their women? How many times I thought about the end of the war so I could finally have you in my arms? Do _you_ know how many times I wanted to write to you confessing my feelings, but didn’t because I knew, just knew you would somehow convince your father to visit me, and I would have taken you like an animal in my tent? I didn’t want to do that to you so I kept my feelings to myself. And then the news of you marrying Broly… It shattered _my_ world, but I knew it was for the good of the kingdom. You have no idea how much I loved you. Love you still.”

Bulma’s heart stopped at his words, overjoyed by his confess to her, finally telling her his true feelings for her as well.

“Finally, you idiot. I’ve waited for so long to hear those words from you.”

“I’m sorry, Bulma. I love you. I love you and I will always love you no matter what happens.”

“I love you, too.”

They smiled at each other like love-struck idiots as Bulma peppered his face with butterfly kisses.

“What are we going to do?”

“Don’t worry about it, Vegeta. I have it covered.”

“What do you have planned in that head of yours, woman?”

“Let’s not worry about it tonight. Just be with me, Vegeta. Hold me.”

They maneuvered around until they were both underneath the covers with Bulma’s head resting on Vegeta’s arm as he stroked her cheek. With a contented smile, she snuggled closer into his chest and placed a palm over his heart. They talked through the night about everything and anything that came to mind until she started to doze off, jerking awake several times because she didn’t want this night to end, but in the end, she failed and drifted off to sleep.

Vegeta grinned as he watched her sleep peacefully in his arms, lightly touching her delicate features. Her pert nose, her soft cheeks, her long eyelashes, her full pouty lips. He never thought there would be a day he would actually confess his true feelings for her, but kami must have been on his side because not only did he confess, she did too. With a full heart, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he closed his eyes and fell asleep with her light snores in his ear and a smile on his face.


	8. Be More Careful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bulma felt too hot as she flung the covers off of her body in her semi-conscious state, not wanting to wake fully yet, but it didn’t help. She rolled over to find a cooler spot in her massive bed so she could continue sleeping for a few more minutes and sighed in relief when she found it. Almost drifting back into sleep, she reached for one of the multiple pillows she slept with, but instead came intact with a warm solid body. Her eyes slowly lifted open and she smiled at the sight of Vegeta sleeping in her bed, snoring lightly and shirtless.

_So last night wasn’t a dream after all._

Plumping her pillow up to get a better view, sleep now forgotten, Bulma’s eyes roamed up and down his bare chest and a new type of heat flushed throughout her entire body. During the night, he rid himself of all his clothing except for his briefs and she was thankful as she memorized every dip and curve of his delicious body in the sunlight. Their one night together wasn’t enough and her eyes clearly did not get to see the true beauty of his body because the only source of light was from the moon. In the daylight, however, Bulma got her fill as he slept on unaware of her slow perusal. Not wanting to wake him, she lightly touched one pec and gaged his reaction. His breathing didn’t falter and remained even as she explored more of his body, trailing her hand down to his 4, 6, no, his 8 pack. Kami, his body was made to be worshiped by women. No, not by _women_, but by **_a_** **_woman_**. By the time she felt each section and dip of his abs, her body burned for his, and she had an aching need that needed to be filled immediately. 

Bulma gasped when her hand trailed down to his hip bone and noticed he sported a massive erection. Her eyes flew up to his to see if her gasp or touches woke him, but found he was still asleep, his breathing still even. Filthy ideas ran through Bulma’s head as her hand dipped inside of his briefs and explored his cock. Vegeta emitted a soft moan, but had his eyes firmly shut as her fingers wrapped around him and started to stroke up and down his length slowly. As his breathing grew heavier, hers did as well as she maneuvered her hand down to touch herself. She coated her fingers in her own juices and started to stroke herself in time to her other hand, when her hand was suddenly yanked out of her pants and into the mouth of Vegeta. Her whimper of protest died on her lips as the sensation of his tongue licking at her fingers drove her crazy with need, and his own fingers replaced hers.

“Woman,” Vegeta grunted through his pleasure. “What do you think you are doing so early in the morning? Not that I am or will ever complain of waking up to you exploring my body.”

In her lustful haze, Bulma almost missed the wording he used as he inserted two fingers inside of her. “You’ve been feigning sleep the whole time, haven’t you?”

He smirked wickedly as his thumb played with her clit, his fingers moving in and out of her pussy. “Perhaps… I would not be a man of war if I did not wake from the slightly change in the atmosphere, especially after the way you lumbered around on the bed like a bear.”

Bulma had a sharp retort for him, but they never left her lips when his fingers moved up to the hilt and he curled them within her before moving her entire lower half up and down. He moved faster and faster as she lost all coherent thought as her whole body started to convulse uncontrollably, shaking the entire bed underneath her. Her grip loosened on his cock, but he moved his other hand around hers as he guided her hand back under his, stroking his cock faster and harder. With her free hand, she clutched at the forearm connected to the fingers that were within her as the pressure built and built within her. Not realizing she shut her eyes at the pleasure she felt, she opened them to stare at Vegeta as both of his hands worked faster. She watched as he grunted with each stroke and loved seeing the muscles that strained in his shoulders and neck as he brought them closer to their climax. Without warning, Bulma took a heaving breath as her orgasm ripped through her body, his fingers never stopping or leaving her pussy. Her orgasm felt like it lasted for hours as she heard Vegeta’s own grunts of release, and she watched with fascination as his cum shot out of his cock and all over the sheets, their hands, and her clothes.

Vegeta release their hands as they took in gulps of air and he stared at her in awe. With a smile, she lifted one of his hands and tentatively licked at the cum that marked his hand causing him to groan and become erect once again.

“Woman, you are killing me.”

“What would our people think when they hear their brave general fell by the hands of a woman?” She smiled cheekily up at him, “Besides, I wanted a taste since you got to taste me.”

With a growl, Vegeta pinned Bulma onto her back as he licked and kissed her shoulder and neck causing Bulma to squeal. 

“And how do I taste?” He whispered in her ear. “Do you like the taste of my cum because I can provide you with it whenever you desire, my queen.”

“More like, whenever _you_ desire,” Bulma laughed. “But I cannot tell if I like it or not because it is nothing like anything I’ve ever tasted before. Perhaps I will have to try it once more directly from its source before I can decide.”

A growl rumbled from Vegeta’s chest before as he attacked her neck as she reached down to grab his hardened erection and aligned it with her opening. 

Vegeta reared his head back to stare at her, “Are you sure, Bulma? Because once we start this, you will be mine and mine only. I will not share you with anyone, and I will be the only one to share your bed.”

Bulma smiled up at him as she slide the tip of him inside of her easily, “Yes, I’m sure because you are mine as well. But remember there are things I must do you might not like first before we can truly be together.”

With a slight nod, he moved slowly into her willing body and her moans made him harder as he moved inch by agonizing inch inside of her causing her to gasp in delight. “Whatever it takes, woman. We are in this together no matter what. For the good of the _queendom_.”

“Kami, yes, but if you don’t move any faster, I might do something irrational.”

Vegeta smirked as he thrusted deeply inside of her before slowly moving back out. “I have all the power right now, what could you possibly do to me, woman?”

Vegeta didn’t know what happened because it happened so quickly, but within seconds he was flat on his back with a grinning Bulma on top as she kissed his nose.

“How… What… Woman…” He had no sensible words as he felt more turned on than ever before in his entire life. To have such a woman who wasn’t only smart and beautiful, but one who could possibly kick the ass of any man she came in contact with, including him. He was at lost for words at the moment as he stared up at Bulma.

Bulma moaned. “How is it possible for you to get any bigger inside of me?”

Vegeta responded by withdrawing slowly, lifting her up easily, before slamming her back down onto him, each thrust accompanied by a grunt that came from the back of his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but he froze when he heard the door to her living quarters open.

“Bulma, I’m here to accompany you to breakfast.”

They froze as they heard 17 drawing closer to her bedroom and without thinking Vegeta used Instant Transmission to move them to his bedroom down the hall from her quarters. He didn’t want to look at her face to see the embarrassment he knew she had to felt, but when he heard her laughing instead, it brought a smile to his own lips as he laughed with her.

“That was close,” Bulma sighed. “I really need to replace all of my doors with scanners for more privacy. 17 is getting too comfortable with barging into my rooms now without waiting for clearance.”

Vegeta growled at the thought of 17 entering her private quarters at the worst possible moments, especially while he was away and 17 had free range of seeing her naked at any time, even if by accident.

Vegeta moved his hips as he spoke, being on top again, trying to bring back the pleasure they had started to build with their bodies mere seconds ago. “We should do it right after we finish making love.”

“Yes,” she moaned, loving the way he stated they were making love after their confessions of it last night to each other. “I can’t believe we were almost caught together.”

“We’ll need to be more careful from now on.”

“I would say so,” a voice came from a figure hidden in the shadows, seated in a chair on the other side of the room.

Both of their heads snapped up to a person smirking at them, surprised someone was waiting in Vegeta’s room.

“Shit…” Vegeta whispered as he grabbed his sheets to cover their naked bodies from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww snap! Who caught them in bed?!
> 
> Guess what?! I started a new fic! I actually have a few WIPs, but this was the one I decided to upload and actually start. It's the most canon fic I've ever written so if you're interested, go check it out! Link below!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216369


	9. A Lot of Work to Do

18’s smirk eventually grew into a full on grin that lightened her entire face when she saw the pair finally get together in the way it always should have been from the beginning. “I thought I would never see the day the two of you in bed together, not that I thought of it much.”

“18, please…”

“Oh shit, my bad. Should I come back later so you two can finish what I so rudely interrupted? I know I would be upset if I were in the middle of _making love_ with my Krillin.”

Bulma tried to shove Vegeta aside as she grinned back at her friend, but failed because he was so much heavier than she. “Yes, but I don’t have the ability to magically transport inside of your room!”

Vegeta wished his erection hadn’t deflated, but what was the use when they now had company as his buried his face into his pillow and the crook of her shoulder in defeat. “So it was Krillin you harbored feelings for all these years?” His muffled voice came. “Never would have guessed you liked them short in stature.”

“He’s big where it counts. Besides, I like having a good man tending to my needs after practically living with the untidy and unkempt men in our encampment.” After years on the frontline with only a few women around, Krillin was the gentle and nice man she needed in a life partner and the only one who accepted her for her. An almost shy blush danced across 18’s cheeks as a small grin donned her face. “He is the only man to ever treat me as a normal person and the not ‘killing android’ everyone thinks I am. Krillin is a man of true character and love, and he is kind to all no matter their station and genuinely loves to help others.”

“That is why he is head of **_my_** council of advisors.”

With a great sigh, Vegeta removed himself from Bulma and plopped onto the bed, making sure they were covered as he laid his arm across his face to cover his eyes.

“18, shall we talk about the elephant in the room?” Vegeta said, being direct as always with his second-in-command. “I know we can trust you with anything and have your discretion of this matter, but you caught us in the act of… indecency, and this is a disloyalty against our future king.”

“Granted who your father is…” Bulma added with an unqueenly snort.

18 stood to kneel down in front of Bulma. “I have only one loyalty and it is to the crown that was placed on Bulma’s head. Whoever she chooses to be **_her_** king, I will also be loyal to till the end of my days.” 

Bulma did not miss the way 18 said all of this bowed down in front of her, especially the part where 18’s eyes went to Vegeta when she stated ‘her king,’ discreetly telling them who she really thought should be the king of their kingdom.

“I am hurt,” Vegeta said with a knowing smirk. “You were loyal to the crown this entire time and not to me. After all these years together at the frontline with you at my back.”

18 shrugged as she stood, “You were an added bonus. You should thank Bulma I followed your orders at all. I knew she was in love with you longer than you knew.”

“18!” Bulma yelled, slightly embarrassed.

“What?” 18 smirked. “You weren’t as bad as Vegeta. Do you know how many times he would walk away or change the subject when you came up in conversations? He even scared a few young soldiers when they spoke of you in an explicit manner when they were drafted the last time. I thought they would piss themselves every time we passed by them, they were so shaken in their boots.”

“That’s enough, 18,” Vegeta said calmly as his own face flushed slightly. “Care to tell us why you are waiting in my room?”

“Ah, yes, before you popped in very naked and in the throes of passion,” 18 tried to say dramatically, but was cut off by Vegeta.

**“18!”**

18 turned serious within seconds. “My spies have caught wind of danger falling upon the house of royalty so I came to warn you about the cautions that might fall upon Bulma… or Broly. I will update you when I find out more, but that is all we have at the moment.”

Vegeta sat up to look at Bulma, but she looked eerily calm at hearing the news.

“Thank you, 18,” Bulma said, thinking as 18 nodded and turned to leave, but stopped when Bulma continued. “Why did you come to Vegeta first and not to me?”

18 turned her head as she opened the door before exiting, “Because I knew Vegeta would do anything and everything to protect you.”

Once the door closed, they sat together in Vegeta’s bed in silence as they reflected on the events of not only last night, but 18’s warning as well.

“Well, shit, woman…”

Bulma laughed until Vegeta joined her. “It looks like we have a lot of work to do.” _More than I originally thought._

“It does,” Vegeta said as he pulled her down on top of his chest. “But first we should finish what you started this morning.”

Bulma smiled down at Vegeta and pecked him lightly on the lips. “No.”

“No?” Vegeta parroted with a raised eyebrow.

“I think we should hold off on making love until things die down a little. Besides, I need to go back to my room since 17 is there then get ready for the celebration tonight. You have no idea how long it takes to get ready for one of these things as the queen.”

***

Vegeta blocked a blow that came faster and harder than he anticipated as he tried to counter 18’s move. They backed away from each other to regroup as sweat beaded down their bodies.

“I think we’ve had enough for today, don’t you, sir?” 18 said with a knowing smirk as she wiped the sweat from her eyes. “Besides, we need to start getting ready for the celebration.”

Vegeta nodded in agreement as he grabbed a towel to wipe at his own sweat from his face and his chest.

“Don’t you want to be the first one to see Bulma after she finishes getting done up by her handmaidens? I bet she will look beautiful and Broly will surely think she…” A chuckle left 18’s lips as she watched Vegeta hastily exit the room.

It was not jealously that drove Vegeta to bathe and dress quickly to reach Bulma before she left without an escort, it wasn’t… He made sure he no longer smelled of sweat before exiting the shower and donning his military regalia with his multiple medals to signify his high ranking in Bulma’s army. After he took one last glance in the mirror, he exited his rooms to walk to Bulma’s quarters, and as he walked through the halls, everyone he came in contact with either bowed or curtsied in awe and respect as he nodded his head at them in acknowledgement.

When Vegeta raised his hand to knock at the outer door of Bulma’s chamber, it flew open to reveal several of her handmaidens about to exit. They stared at him as they started to blush and giggle.

“The queen is almost ready so she should be out shorty, General Vegeta,” one of them said as they all curtsied on their way out. “Please escort our queen with the upmost care and have a wonder time at the celebration.”

Vegeta shut the door and wandered about the living quarters as he waited for Bulma. He smiled when he heard her say a few unqueenly words about her heavy crown before she exited from her bedroom. When he turned to her, he had a few sarcastic remarks about her potty mouth, but they died on his lips when he took in how stunningly beautiful she looked. Her dress was a navy blue that almost looked black with golden accents on the tight bodice that pushed up her lovely breasts up to reveal the tops of her rounded globes to perfection. It was cinched in all the right places to show off her curves until it reached down to her mid-thighs where it flared out to create a very short train at the back of her dress. His mouth went completely dry as he took in every detail, mostly loving the fact that they were semi-matching.

As Vegeta took in Bulma, she did the same as she took in every inch of Vegeta’s uniformed body. It almost made him look more intimidating and fiercer, his military uniform looking as if it were made for him. She was afraid if he made one wrong move, the seams would burst and the lovely uniform would be no more, not that she wouldn’t mind if that did happen. The uniform did nothing to diminish his sculpted body and it made him look more powerful, more commanding, and more dangerous. A shiver ran up her spine as she took his powerfully encase legs, his pants sticking to his form like a second skin, his board chest decorated with multiple medal, and the way he looked at her like she was something he wanted to devour.

“Woman.”

It was only one word, but she knew what he wanted. “We can’t. We don’t have enough time. Besides, you promised me we wouldn’t do anything until we figure the threat to my life and this whole mess out.”

He stepped into her personal space to pull her closer by the waist, and without warning dipped his mouth to hers. She wanted to resist, but her arms went up anyway to encircle his neck as she returned all the passion he gave her. Neither one of them knew who pulled away first, but when they did, they stared at each other as they wiped the other’s face of make-up.

“Do you think anyone will be able to tell I was kissed so thoroughly since I have no lipstick on anymore?”

“I dare anyone to ask,” Vegeta smirked as he led her out of her quarters and toward the large dining hall the celebration was held in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else guess it was 18 in the room? I know BadVVoman did!
> 
> Anywho~ I did a double upload so go check out chapter 2 of Countlessly Conquered!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216369/chapters/53276002


	10. A Look of Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

As Bulma was led into the dining hall, she smiled and nodded to each person that made eye contact with her as they deeply bowed in respect to her and to Vegeta. 

“They all love and respect you, my queen. Look at all the happy faces that are greeting you.”

“It is not only I. They are as much my soldiers as they are yours. And if I were to be honest, I see some of the daughters who are of age vying for your attention.”

Vegeta looked around the room to find her words were true before smirking down at her. “Are you jealous?”

“If I were a lesser woman, I might be, but I know how much you love me so I do not have to worry,” she covertly winked at him as they slowly made their way toward Broly, his father, and a few warriors from their militia.

As they fluttered about, heading toward Broly and company gradually, Bulma took in the room and her happily uniformed soldiers with their families who were all dressed to the nines and enjoying the music or food. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a dapper uniformed 18 with Krillin, whispering into each other’s ears with huge smiles on their faces as they held each other’s hand.

“Did you notice they all tensed when they caught sight of us, but me in particular?” Vegeta asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“The Saiyan Warriors? I did notice, but I thought nothing of it.”

“They have not stopped whispering to each other or staring at me since we entered the room.”

“Maybe they are in awe to finally see the Great Oozaru General since they were never on the frontlines with their soldiers. You have quite the battle prowess and an even greater reputation, my general.”

“Hmm…” he replied as they reached hearing distance of the group.

Broly stepped up to take Bulma from Vegeta and kissed her cheek. “I knew you would look beautiful, but you took my breath away when you entered the room.”

“Thank you, Broly. You do not look half bad either in your armor.”

With unease, Bulma watched the small group of Saiyan men behind Broly gasp and whisper furiously amongst each other before one brave man came forward to speak.

“Who is your father, boy?”

“How dare you speak so rudely,” Bulma interjected on behalf of Vegeta. “Do you not know this is Vegeta, the Great Oozaru General of my army?”

A look of disbelief flashed on each of their faces before they all spoke at once.

“It cannot be possible.”

“I thought it was just a coincidence.”

“It is uncanny, but I can see the likeliness.”

“The name fits, but who did not name one member of their family Vegeta after so many years.”

“Silence!” Paragus bellowed to his men. “Do not speak those words or I will kill you all.”

Vegeta and Bulma stared at each other, silently telling the other they had much to discuss when they were alone.

“I apologize for my father’s outburst,” Broly said as she led Bulma away, Vegeta trailing behind them closely. “When my father gets in that kind of mood, it is best to walk away until he calms once again…” he said solemnly as he fingered his collar before smiling down at her.

“It is alright, we all have times when we cannot control our anger. However…”

“Please never hesitate to ask anything. We are to be wed very soon.”

“Do you know what your men were speaking of?”

“Unfortunately, no. My father likes to deal with all states of affairs and rarely lets me in on anything political. As I mentioned the other day, I am just the powerful tool to use to dominate and destroy his enemies.”

“And are you okay with what he made you by forcing your will by using that godawful collar? To use you your entire life to fight and nothing else?”

“I have known no other way and I will protect my family in anyway necessary, even if it was by force for most of my life. I have been blessed with a strong and able body that has no match in power, and I will use that power to protect the ones I love and cherish. You are to be part of my family soon so I will do the same for you and protect you in anyway as you rule over our people whether you are able to remove this collar or not. I will never get in your way or question what you do for your people because I know I could never do it. I will be your support from the background in whatever you desire as we, no, you rule our people, Bulma.”

Bulma’s heart broke at the way Broly viewed life and how supportive he could be for her as he supported yet another person of power. To be used all your life and not know any better because your father used you for his benefit and not out of love or affection, but for power.

Smiling up at Broly as she kept her tears from falling, she cupped his face affectionately, “You are a magnificent man. One who will make a wonderful husband to a wonderful wife.” A wife that would never be her.

Broly returned her affections as his hand went to cover hers, which did not go unnoticed by several people in the dining hall, a few smiling at the future couple, but a few covertly glaring at the large man who killed their comrades in arms.

Clearing her throat, Bulma released her hold on Broly when she noticed Vegeta’s white fist clenched tightly from the corner of her eye. “There is something I would also like to discuss with you.”

“Anything,” Broly said as they moved about the room once again, greeting and chatting with her people here and there.

Once they were out of earshot of anyone she continued. “According to my spies, there has been a threat on the house of royalty. The most likely candidate would be I, but as my betrothed, it could also be you.”

Bulma felt Broly’s body stiffen at the news as anger etched its way onto his face. “Who would dare threaten us? I will kill them all.”

“Shhh! Not so loud. We have the upper hand in this matter since we know, but we have not figured out who would want to harm us. My original thought was…”

“Us, my father specifically. I do not fault you for such assumptions when we are the ones who used force for this union and I humbly apologize.”

“Never apologize for something that was also forced upon you.”

“No harm will fall upon us if I have anything to say about it. Even though we do not love each other yet, I know this blossoming friendship will become something more someday.”

“Yes, I do adore our _friendship**, **_Broly.”

“Perhaps we should stop whispering now or your general might hear the secrets we are sharing. I can practically hear your general grinding his teeth from behind us. I have noticed the way he tends to stare at you.”

Bulma turned her head slightly to wink at Vegeta, knowing he could hear their entire conversation with his unnaturally enhanced hearing. “I do not hide anything from my general so do not worry about him eavesdropping. I trust him with my life and I believe you should as well.”

“Perhaps you are right. I need more people in my life who I can trust and depend on. I already count one of your advisors in high accord.”

“Oh, and who might that be?” _Please do not say Gero…_

“Krillin. He is the most helpful person I have ever met.”

“Yes, he is wonderful, isn’t he?”

“He is, especially to have the second in command fall for him. They are quite the contrasting pair.”

“They are, but they are adorable together and would not have it another way. They fit together perfectly and belong together in my opinion.”

Their conversation came to a halt as more and more people approached them to speak with both or either one. Once they were far enough away from prying ears, Bulma changed the subject that fascinated her the most.

“I have all day free tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come down to my lab so I can tinker around with your collar. You will have to find a reason to excuse yourself from your father’s presence, but I am sure he would think nothing of it if you told him you were using that time to be alone with your future wife.”

“Sounds like a date.”

Bulma turned her head to stare at Vegeta and gave a slight nod to confirm silently that their plans were going in the direction they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any Reylo fans, I started writing a Reylo fic and it'll be posted soon!


	11. Phone Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bulma sat at her vanity and started to remove the many pins in her hair when she felt his presence behind her. She lifted her eyes to the mirror in front of her to find Vegeta sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her with his intense stare, bare from the waist up.

“You shouldn’t be here, Vegeta. I don’t want what happened to us with 18 to happen again.”

“It won’t happen again. There is no way anyone will be able to enter your private quarters or office again since you were able to install those biometric locks everywhere.”

“Still. You promised me we wouldn’t make love anymore, at least not until we figure out this mess.”

He stood and strode toward her until he was directly behind her, his body heat warming her instantly. His fingers trailed along her silk covered spine until he got to her neck, her body aching for more of his touch. She opened her eyes, not realizing she close them, when he started to help her remove the pins in her hair.

“I cannot be alone in my bed anymore, woman. If you’re not in my arms, I can’t sleep.”

A smile played across her lips as she resumed taking out her pins. “You know just the right words to say to sway your queen.”

“I do what I must to insure I have a place in her bed.”

When the last of the pins were out of her hair and her hair tumbled loosely down her back, she turned in her seat to look up at him.

“You are always welcomed in my bed, Vegeta.”

“Why do I have a feeling there is a _but_ at the end of your sentence…”

“BUT, there’s something I’ve always wanted to try, but could never do because you refused to get a damn phone.”

“Spit it out, woman. The faster we do it, the faster we can go to bed together with you in my arms.”

“And it’ll help release some sexual frustration between us while we refrain from having sex.”

“Fuck, woman. Don’t say that word in front of me until we can actually do it.”

“Should I say _fuck_ instead?”

Vegeta growled, making Bulma smile at the way the word coming from her lips could affect him so easily.

“Okay~ But you need to go back to your room and video-call me.”

Vegeta disappeared instantly from the room and her phone rang a few seconds later. She laughed as she answered the call.

“You left before I could finish, Vegeta.”

“What else could there possibly be?”

“I still need to bathe, but…”

“I am starting to hate that word, woman.”

“But I could make this work out.”

“Make what work out?”

“I wanted to try to have phone sex with you.”

Bulma’s smile grew as she watched Vegeta open and close his mouth several times as he processed what she said.

“And since I still need to bathe, you can now watch me do it through the phone.”

Vegeta appeared suddenly in front of her with his phone clutched in his hand.

“Vegeta! Go back to your room this instant!”

Vegeta pulled her against him and kissed her thoroughly, making her toes curl. “Let’s bathe together, woman.”

“You already bathed,” she whispered against his lips, feeling herself grow wet from his erection poking her belly.

“One can never be too clean.”

“Go back to your room or I’m stopping this.”

With one more scorching kiss and a squeeze to her bottom, he disappeared with a grin.

“Infuriating man.”

“I heard that.”

Bulma lifted her phone back up and winked at him. “I know.”

“Now, about this bathing. Remove your clothes and place your phone somewhere I can see everything, woman.”

Stretching her hand out so Vegeta could see her loosen her silk robe, Bulma made her way to her bathroom and turned on the shower. As she waited for the water to warm up, she propped her phone near the sink so it angled toward the shower. Wanting to be put on a show, Bulma moved fully out of the shot of her phone as she shrugged off the robe and stuck her leg out so it was the only thing he could see on his screen.

“Woman.”

She smiled as she turned and flashed him her naked behind, her head poking over her shoulder to look at him demurely.

“Yes?”

“Take your damn shower.”

“Not enjoying the show?”

“I’d rather have you in my arms screaming in pleasure.”

Bulma winked at him before turning her head to enter her shower area. Unlike normal bathrooms, Bulma designed hers in a unique fashion, and much like an open floor plan for a kitchen, she designed hers with the same intent. Her shower was off to one corner of the room in a square shaped area with no door or curtains to section it off with three spouts, one from directly above and two build into adjacent sides of the wall.

Checking the water’s temperature, Bulma ducked under the warm spray and wet her body and hair. After she scrubbed her face a few times with a cleanser and water, she turned fully in Vegeta’s direction as she lathered her hair with shampoo. His eyes were half-hooded as he watched her massage the shampoo into her hair and rinse it clean.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked as she lathered conditioner in her hair then clipped her hair up.

“I’m thinking of how much I want to be in that shower with you.”

Bulma smiled at him as she purposely bent over to show her ass in the air to him as she started to use a loofah to lather body wash on her legs, eventually moving up to her upper body. When she got to her breasts, she turned to face him and made eye contact with Vegeta as she leisurely soaped them up, her nipples growing harder with each swipe against them. Wanting to tease him further, she kept eye contact with him as her hands roamed all over her body to rinse the body wash off, her hands moving deliberately slower in more intimate areas. Bulma laughed when he called her a tease as she unclipped her hair to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. When she opened her eyes again, she gasped to find Vegeta directly in front of her with his hand on his erection, stroking himself.

“Vegeta,” she wanted to scold him, but it came out as a whimper instead.

His body loomed over hers as she watched him masturbate in front of her, the low growl from his chest growing louder, and it made her core throb with need. 

Vegeta’s body stiffened when he scented her arousal in the air and without thinking, he pushed her back against the shower wall away from the spray of the water. The hand that wasn’t stroking his cock went straight to her pussy, circling around her clit a few times before shoving his fingers inside of her dripping wet cunt. Her groans of pleasure echoed off the walls and it made his fingers and hand move faster so they could find their release quicker together before Bulma stopped him from what they both wanted.

Within seconds, both of their bodies started to shake with overwhelming pleasure and Bulma cried out first as she clawed her nails into this forearms. As Vegeta was on the verge of exploding, Bulma moved her hand down to cup his balls, tipping him over the edge as he roared out his pleasure onto her belly. He breathed heavily as he rested his forehead on her shoulder, his hand going down to spread his cum all over her belly and breasts as if he was marking her. Eventually, they both went under the spray of the water to rinse off, Bulma punching Vegeta on the shoulder.

“Ow, what was that for, woman?”

“Please, don’t patronize me. That didn’t hurt.”

“Hmm.”

“You were supposed to just watch. This is my fantasy, and we weren’t supposed to have sex.”

Vegeta pulled Bulma into his body and kissed her soundly as she tried to protest against him, her fists beating against his chest before wrapping around his neck to bring him closer. When the kiss ended, he smirked down at her as she looked up at him with a dazed expression that turned into a sexy pout.

“Technically, **_we_** didn’t have sex with each other.”

“**_Technically_**, you were inside of me.”

“Smart ass.”

“I know~”

Bulma watched Vegeta’s sculpted ass as he retrieve towels for them, her body once again heating up for him. He gave her a knowing smirk as he wrapped a towel around his waist before wrapping a towel around her. She moved around him to dry her hair and he sat near the sink as he watched her finish getting ready for bed.

“What do you think Paragus’ men were whispering about to each other earlier?”

“I have no idea, but something tells me it has to do with the way you look, Vegeta. Too bad we couldn’t get any more information out of them.”

“Perhaps you can prompt Broly into telling you something.”

“You heard him tonight, Paragus barely tells him anything. He just demands Broly to ‘take care of’ their enemies in battle.”

“There are too many problems and not enough solutions. We still need to figure out who could be a threat to you, too.”

“Yeah, that too. Sometimes I wish I weren’t queen…”

“We could run away together, woman.”

“Do not persuade me because it is very tempting at the moment and I might do it, but I could never leave this kingdom my father worked so hard to better. These people loved my father as much as they love me. I could never abandon my responsibilities here for the sake of myself.”

“No, you are not that type of selfish person. One of the traits I adore about you.”

“Amongst my many **_ass_**ets, of course.”

“Of course.”

With a smirk, Vegeta lifted Bulma in a fireman hold to carry her to their bed, making her laugh the entire way there until he set her down on her feet.

“Let’s go to bed, woman. We need the rest after this long day and the even longer day we’ll have tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So for those who have read, Countlessly Conquered, I am going on semi-hiatus on it until I finish either this fic or my Reylo fic. I can't handle writing 3 different story lines at the same time, and I don't have the free time at work anymore. Haha!  
Which I guess could be good news for people if you love this fic more than the other ones. Haha!


	12. Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

When Vegeta woke to find Bulma’s breasts directly in his sight, he grew hard instantly, his face so close to her nipples he could lip them if he darted his tongue out. Wanting to be inside of her, he refrained himself as he adjusted his erection before latching onto her breast. When her moans of pleasure left her throat, he knew he needed to leave the bed or he would find himself buried deeply inside of her, but he did the opposite and brought his body flush against hers as her arms wrapped around his head to anchor him to her body.

Bulma didn’t want to wake up, but something woke her from her peaceful sleep that made her body tingle with need. She thought it was a dream and tried to fall back into deep sleep, but her body refused her request. Her nipples harden and a moan escaped her lips as her arms went around Vegeta’s head, which was nestled in-between her breasts with his mouth and tongue playing with her mounds.

“Vegeta~” she whimpered in the way that boiled his blood, said blood soon rushing south.

“I need to be inside of you, woman. Stretching you out so thoroughly with your pussy gripping my cock tightly as I pound into you over and over again.”

A smirk appeared on Vegeta’s face when he felt her body shiver at his words. “My raging cock is so hard for you. Imagine how good it would feel inside of you, woman. Going in and out. In and out. My thrusts going faster and harder as you reach your peak.”

Vegeta slide his hand down her body, going behind her to squeeze her ass before slipping a finger than two into her from behind, her pussy already drenched with her desire for him. “Imagine my cock filling you up to the hilt, pushing against **_that_** spot over and over again as I play with your clit in time to my rough thrusts.”

Her nails dug into his scalp and he loved the sensation it brought to his own body as he thrusted his hips against her so his cock rubbed against her legs, her gasps of breath alongside his ear making him grow harder.

“Imagine how hard I can go, how rough you want me to go as our bed rocks against the motions of our bodies. The scream you want to release from your throat, silent because of the overwhelming pleasure only my cock can provide for you.”

Bulma lifted one leg to drape over Vegeta’s hips in open invitation and consent, but not giving it fully with words.

“Imagine how good it would feel as we reach the height of our desire together as I roar out in pleasure from how good your pussy would squeeze my cock so tightly I could go blind from it.”

“Vegeta, please.”

“Yes, my queen.”

His fingers moved against the ridges inside of her, the lewd wet sounds reminding them of the wondrous sex they could be having with his cock inside of her instead of his glorious fingers.

Bulma couldn’t say anything as her mouth opened in pleasure as she struggled to breathe, her body so close to the peak she couldn’t speak any longer.

With one look into his eyes, he knew what she wanted as she nodded once. In the next instance, Bulma was flat on her back with Vegeta’s cock filling her as he growled, his hips pistoling in and out of her as his hands held her down to the bed. His grunts of pure bliss brought her to her climax within seconds after the way he handled her body with his fingers, and soon a second climax built inside of her as he moved roughly against her, her body moving up slightly with each rough thrust inside of her. It felt like too much pressure, too much pleasure, too much everything, but she couldn’t communicate the words to him because it was too much for her to handle.

Without leaving her, Vegeta moved off of her body to go up on his knees as his hands went to her hips as he moved his hips again with her ass in the air. Bulma started to scream with the new overwhelming pleasure the new position brought as she felt her wetness spreading over their bodies, but Vegeta’s hand covered her mouth to silence her as he moved her legs to his shoulder and his body once again loomed over hers as he slammed himself into her. She bit and sucked at the fingers that covered her mouth as he felt his body start to convulse on top of her, his hips moving frantically faster. When his grunts started to rise in volume and her third orgasm almost reached it crescendo, she tightened her core muscles causing him to curse loudly as his hips punched into her, his orgasm exploding inside of her in time with her own. He embedded his teeth into her shoulder so his roar wouldn’t alert others of his presence in the queen’s rooms as he felt his seed shoot into her welcoming, convulsing cunt.

Their combined bodies shook with their intense orgasms as they took in gulps of air with Vegeta’s body half on top of her. He tried to land on the bed as to not squish her, but it was hard with his cock still buried deep within her. He started to chuckle as he leaned back to look at her underneath him with his arms propped near her head. She beamed up at him with a satisfied look on her face as her hands went up to touch his face, his lips brushing against them as the moved.

“You bit my shoulder,” he said with a smirk.

“You did the same to me as well. You’re lucky I didn’t bit another part of your body.”

Vegeta groaned at the visual as his cock came to attention within her. He pulled out slightly before sliding back in easily with their combined cum, pumping his hips in and out of her once more in a steady rhythm.

“You gave me the most intense orgasm of my life, Vegeta,” she moaned as she kissed the area he bit, wiping away the tiny trickles of blood her teeth had created as he licked at the wound he gave her. “And apparently, you intent on doing it again so soon.”

Sweat coated Vegeta’s body as his sensitive cock slide in and out of her wet tunnel and after only five more pumps of his cock, he came inside of her again with a grunt. He felt embarrassed as he breathed harshly against her temple as she stroked his back loving, disappointed in himself for not being able to give her the same pleasure he had felt so easily their second time.

“Fuck, I came like a damn boy having sex for the first time.”

“Yeah, I would be humiliated if I were you too,” Bulma joked.

Vegeta raised his head and chuckled. “I guess _he_ felt too sensitive to go longer this time.”

“Hmm, I wonder if all men are like that.”

Vegeta growled and withdrew himself all the way before slamming back inside of Bulma. “I doubt another would have the recovery time I do. I have a reputation to uphold to now, and I intend on having you well-sated and totally satisfied before I ruin you for all other males, woman.”

“Let’s see if you can keep up with me because I fear I have a high libido. I feel like I can go for **_hours_** on end.”

“Are we making this a competition?”

“Are you challenging your queen? I would hardly call it fair to you, Five Strokes.”

Vegeta growled at the new nickname Bulma had given him, but laughed at the banter between them. “Let the best person win then.”

“Thanks, I will.”

** Three hours later… **

After four more rounds of sex, one slow, one using only oral skills, one fast and hard, and one in the shower, Bulma and Vegeta dressed slowly as they watched each other with satisfied grins on their faces.

“How are you feeling?”

“A bit sore, but I’m not going to complain. You?”

“Thoroughly satisfied and sated. I think the ban on sex was a stupid idea, and I’m glad you saw things my way, woman.”

“Okay, I admit that having sex is the better alternative, but I thought it was a wise choice at the time, Five Strokes.”

Bulma laughed when he lifted her in his arms and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

“I will personally make it my goal to have you cumming by my hands, tongue, or cock with less than five strokes if you call me that again.”

“Okay… Five Strokes,” she said as she landed on her feet and kissed his cheek with a laugh. 

They helped each other finish dressing with delicate touches and kisses to their bodies here and there as they continued their conversation.

“I was thinking of the first night we were together in that inn.”

“Oh,” Bulma smile grew as she moved closer to Vegeta so their bodies were flush against each other, burying her face into his shoulder to kiss before she pulled back to stare at him with love in her eyes. “What about that night?”

Vegeta smirked at the way her eyes dilated at the mention of that glorious first time together, and felt himself harden once again. How many times would it take his body to know satisfaction when it came to his woman?

“I was thinking of what you told me about your advisors forcing you to go on birth control. Why would they do such a thing when an heir to the throne would solidify the union between you and Broly? It doesn’t make any sense…”

“I always thought it was to prevent producing an heir from happening too quickly since we weren’t sure what would happen if I were to bear a child with him. They also wanted to make sure the alliance was more solidified before permanence with an heir could take place.”

Vegeta gritted his teeth as the next words left his mouth. “They were okay with whoring their queen out to those Saiyans to end the war, but not enough to want a Halfling as an heir. I could kill all of those fuckers.”

“Not all of them thought that way. I have at least half of them on my side, and they are loyal to me and me alone. It is the other half of my council of advisors who still seek the ways of old.”

“You need to get rid of the latter half then.”

Bulma smiled up at Vegeta as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his broad chest. “I am doing it as we speak, but it is a slow process. I cannot get rid of them all at once or people would find it suspicious and possibly revolt.”

“Should I kill them for you and deem it an accident?” he joked, but was serious at the same time.

“No,” Bulma laughed as she mockingly pushed at his chest to stare up at him. “Come on, we’ve spent too much time in this room, and we need to get something to eat before we meet Broly in my lab.”

“There is no such thing as spending too much time together, especially if it is in the bedroom, woman, but you are right. I need to replenish my body with food after the workout you gave me this morning. Come, woman. You need to be fed as well, preferably from my hands, but I do not think others are ready for it just yet.”

“What would people think?” Bulma mock-gasped. “Their beloved queen with the honorable general eating from each other’s hand while they eye-fucked each other?”

Vegeta smirked as he pulled her in for one more scorching kiss before disappearing only to return a few moments later at her door.

“My queen, I am here to escort you to the dining hall to break your fast this morning.”

“Thank you, Vegeta. I am famished beyond belief,” she said with a smile as they shared a knowing look before heading to the dining hall, arm in arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 90% sure I WON'T be posting next weekend~ It's my birthday week, and I have plans next weekend to celebrate!  
I'll see you guys in 2 weeks!
> 
> If you can't wait that long for some Vegebul goodness, I tend to write mini-dabbles on Twitter daily so you can catch me there if you need a pick-me-up~  
https://twitter.com/fanfictina18


	13. Hands Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to AlphaSheWolf   
(Thanks for the kind words and encouragement! It gave me the mini-boost of motivation I needed to continue this fic!)

After their meal, Vegeta remained with Bulma for several minutes as she went about her lab, tinkering with gadgets here and there. When she finally sat and started to work on one of her inventions, he was surprised by her ability to multitask as she spoke about a topic that came out of left field.

“Why do you think you are able to use instant transmission?”

“My father knew how to do it and so he taught me. Bardock was also able to do it before he died in battle.”

“I find it strange that only a select few had or have the ability to do such an extraordinary deed. I understand Bardock being able to use IT since he was a Saiyan who defected, but you and your father are still a mystery to me.”

“Perhaps it has to do with our unknown genetics. Since my father did not remember his time before he was a beggar on the streets of this kingdom, it could be possible I am not entirely Human, and he never spoke about my mother.” Vegeta sighed, “There is no possible way we shall ever find out.”

“Oh! That gives me an idea. I can create something that can take blood to determine the genetics of a person and what possible species they could be,” Bulma said excitedly before she started to mumble to herself. “But then I would have to collect blood samples from all known species then test it somehow. I wonder how long it would take me, but I know I can do it. Argh, why aren’t there enough hours in the day?”

Vegeta smirked as he listened to go her on and on about her new idea as if she forgot he was there. He watched as she started to write notes and draw schematics of different prototypes, and he was truly amazed by how her drawing skills had improved from when they were children.

Not wanting to leave her alone, especially with Broly coming soon, he slowly stood and made his way over to her so he could kissed her temple. She half-heartedly waved goodbye to him as he took one more look at her before he left, promising he would return as soon as he possibly could. If he didn’t have any responsibilities as the general of her army, he would have stayed, but he had things to do and a person to find before someone ended up dead.

Bulma didn’t know how long she worked, in the zone and blocking the outside world out, as she worked on her new invention. When she stood to stretch her arms, legs, and back, she was surprised to see Broly sitting on a chair in front of her.

“Broly, how long have you been here?”

“About two hour or so. You were so intent on what you were working on, you didn’t hear me enter or my greetings, and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“I apologize. Sometimes I do not realize how much times passes when I start working on something new.”

“No need to apologize. I liked watching you work because you have the cutest expressions when you do. Did you know you hum or sing while you work?”

“I did not,” Bulma laughed. “Is there anything else that I do?”

“You stick your tongue out when you write notes down.”

“I do not! Do I?”

“You do. Why would I lie about it?” Broly said with a smirk.

“Okay, enough about me. We are here for you. Come sit on this stool in front of me while I set up my tools.”

Bulma pulled out several tiny tools and a flashlight before turning to the stool directly in front of her work station and took a step back in surprise. “Kami, Broly! I didn’t even hear you move! How can you move so quietly when you are so massive?!”

“Saiyan genes,” he said matter-of-factly. “We are built like tanks, and yet can move as gracefully and quietly as a mouse.”

“I find it funny you compare yourself to a wee mouse,” Bulma said as she stepped between his legs and lifted his head as she started to examine his collar. 

“But it is true. You never hear us coming, but when you see us, it’s too late.”

“It’s a wonder how long my army was able to defend and fight against yours for so long.”

“I think it had more to do with size then ability. While we had the strength, you had the overwhelming numbers and resources. It also didn’t hurt that you had two great generals leading your army. Their warfare and instincts in battle were very Saiyan-like…”

Bulma thought so as well. Could it be possible that Vegeta was a Saiyan, that his father was as well? Compared to Humans, they were above-extraordinary in everything. Vegeta was faster, stronger, larger, a natural tactician, had heightened senses, and was an amazing lover. The last one might only be him, but who knew if all Saiyans were just as amazing lovers. 

Her eyes examined Broly as she thought about the other Saiyans she met last night and noticed there were similarities to all of them. All Saiyans she met so far had muscular physiques with black hair and eyes, but all of that could have been a coincidence…

Bookmarking her train of thought for later, she focused on her current task of figuring out the collar attached to Broly’s neck. “How long have you had this collar around your neck? It looks very uncomfortable.”

“As long as I can remember. As I grew, my father would replace it as it grew tighter around my neck so it wouldn’t choke me.”

“How magnanimous of him,” she spat. “Have you ever tried to take it off?”

“I did many times as a child, but then he would zap me with it, and I learned not to touch it,” Broly gritted his teeth and clenched his fists hard, not going unnoticed by Bulma.

“I know he is your father, but he is a cruel and evil man for doing this to you when you were a child. This collar is disgusting and vile, and I am sorry you had to go through this pain and experience by yourself.”

“No,” Broly said with a weak smile, his hand going to her cheeks to wipe the stray tears that she didn’t know fell down her face. “Do not cry for something that happened in my past. You are here now to right these wrongs.”

A growl snapped their head to the source as Vegeta stomped his way over to the pair. “Get your filthy hands off of her!”

Broly smirked as he pulled Bulma’s body closer to his and wrapped an arm around her waist. “She is to be my wife. I will touch her as I please.”

“I’LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!”

“I’d like to see you try!” Broly yelled back as he stood and pulled Bulma behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but I'm easing my way back into this fic since it's been about a month and a half. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway~
> 
> If that characters seem OOC or whatever, it's bc I don't remember how I wrote this. I predict this fic will be done in the next 5 chapters or so~
> 
> Thanks for coming back and reading Queendom!


	14. The Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a moodboard for this fic! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy~

Bulma tried to move around Broly to stop Vegeta from advancing, but he was nowhere to be seen until he appeared suddenly in the air as his fist connected with Broly’s cheek. The sickening crush of bone and flesh made her flinch as Vegeta reigned down punch after punch onto Broly as he tried to defend himself with his arms raised, only defending and not attacking.

“Step away, Bulma. I do not want you to get hit accidently,” Broly said with a smile as he turned his face to her, a nasty bruise already forming around his eye.

“Eyes on me, fucker!” Vegeta yelled as he kicked his side.

Broly’s smile faltered slightly as he winced from the pain, rolling his eyes dramatically and winking his good eye at Bulma, before turning back to his apparent foe. Bulma watched with confusion and worry as Broly launched Vegeta’s body into the air easily as if he was a ragdoll across the room before his body connected with a table, the tools scattering everywhere on the floor as the table flipped over.

With a deafening bellow, Vegeta stood, pushed the table away, and charged toward Broly as the air around them sparked with electricity from an unknown source. Bulma watched in fascination as her hair started to rise from around her face as if the room was filled with static electricity and the tools on the ground shook.

“What is going on?” she whispered as he noticed Vegeta’s hair and eyes flashing back and forth from his dark coloring to lighter colors.

“Impossible,” Broly whispered as he fell to his knees as Vegeta pounded on Broly’s body. “The Legendary…”

Vegeta lifted his foot to crush Broly’s skull when Bulma rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to move him away from Broly. “Stop, please. You can’t kill him or it might cause another war, Vegeta.”

Vegeta lowered his foot and turned to cup her face gently as blood trickled down from his head. “But he touched you, made you cry.”

Bulma turned her face to kiss the hand that cupped her face as she stared into his blue-green eyes. “He didn’t. He just told me a sad story from his past. That’s all.”

They turned as one as Broly rose to his feet as if he wasn’t hurt in the least even though he had several cuts and bruises on his face and he clutched his side. “You are the Legendary.”

“The what? Broly, you might have a concession. Let me help you sit so I can look over your wounds,” Bulma said, but an arm wrapped around her waist and kept her immobile.

“You will never touch him as he will never touch you again, woman.”

Broly’s laugh caught Bulma off-guard as she watched him wince from the pain in his split lip. “I had a feeling you two had a special bond, but it is very clear that Bulma is your mate, Vegeta. I can see no other more powerful or appropriate than Queen Bulma as the mate of the Legendary.”

“The what?” Bulma asked, very confused with the turn of events.

“You, Vegeta,” Broly said as he went down to one knee, bowing deeply, “You are that Legendary. The Super Saiyan. There is a legend in the Saiyan clans that have been passed down for a thousand years of a Saiyan so great he would surpass all those before him. A Saiyan who would be able to transform and transcend higher than any Saiyan ever to exist. He would be able to wield so much power that there would be no force in the world that could stop him.” 

“I knew it!” Bulma smirked as her theory of Vegeta being a Saiyan was confirmed. “I had a feeling you were a Saiyan, and this proves my theory.”

“I can’t be…” Vegeta said in shock as his normal coloring returned and the electricity in the room dissipated. “I’m not a Saiyan. My father would have told me… I can’t be the Legendary. You must be mistaken, Broly.”

“You are, honey. Your hair changed to a light blonde and you had the most beautiful blue-green eyes. It’s possible that your father didn’t know or you may be part Saiyan on your mother’s side.”

“I sincerely apologize for courting the mate of the Legendary. If I had known she was your mate, I would never have agreed to this marriage.”

“Mate? You’ve said that word twice now, Broly.”

“Yes, we Saiyans believe there is only one other person in the world made for them, equal to them in everything no matter their station in life, and once they find each other, they will never want to let the other go without a fight.” Broly rose to sit on the stool he sat on before. “Saiyans mate and for life. I thought you two smelled like the other because you spent so much time together, but now I can smell and sense the deep connection you have for each other. The mateship you share. You must have finished the mating ceremony of biting each other unknowingly and recently, sealing your bond to one another.”

Revelation donned on Bulma as she was floored by the words Broly threw at them. The connection she and Vegeta shared since childhood up until their adult lives all made sense now. The love, the longing, and finally the acceptance of each other as adults. They were mates, bonded together till death.

Bulma turned to face a shell-shocked Vegeta with a smile on her face as she spoke to Broly, her hand cupping Vegeta’s face so he would look down at her. “Broly, I fear I need to apologize as well. I was not truthful to you and made as if our courtship was ongoing when in fact I have always loved and will only love Vegeta. I am sorry for leading you on now.”

Rising on her toes, Bulma brushed her lips against Vegeta’s, a small smile forming on his lips before she turned to face Broly, in search of her first aid kit.

“No need to apologize. It will not change our friendship in any way.”

“No, it will not, and we will continue peaceful talks between the Saiyan clans and my kingdom.”

“Yes, I would love that as well. I am tired of this war.”

“How can you be sure I am this Super Saiyan?” Vegeta asked.

Broly smirked. “I may not look it, but I enjoying reading immensely. I have read several texts over the years and have done research as much as I can.”

“Another scholarly mind. I thought I felt a kindred spirit within you,” Bulma said as she bumped her shoulder against Broly’s, which caused Vegeta to guide her away from him.

“Yes, we thought another would become the Legendary, but she died before she had the potential to do so.”

“Can you tell us more?” Bulma asked as she found the first aid kit and went to work on Broly’s face much to Vegeta chagrin. He was hurt, too. Not as bad as Broly, but still.

“She was a little before my time, I was just a cub when she died, but from the texts I’ve gather and the stories from my clan’s elders, she was on the road to uniting all Saiyan clans as one and became the leader or you could say she was our version of a queen. She was said to be the most beautiful Saiyan woman to ever live with the strength of 100 Saiyan men and the mind of a sage. At one point, she was promised to my father even though he was 25 years her senior.”

“Obviously, they did not mate since you do not refer to her as mother.”

“No, on a routine hunting trip into your kingdom’s land, she came across a small hunting party and found her true mate amongst the group. Immediately, she annulled her betrothal to my father and mated with her true mate, but a few months later she died from complications from childbirth.”

“What happened to the child? The father?”

“Nobody knows. We all assume the child died with her and the story goes that the father was so devastated over the loss of his mate, he was never the same again and wanted nothing to do with the Saiyan clans. Chaos descended as every clan fought for the right of leadership, and we lost many lives until my father stepped up, claiming he should lead as was his right as the former betrothed of our queen. I was a toddler by that time, already showing immense power for my age, and that was when he started to use me as a weapon against our people.”

“To control everyone using your strength and suppressing the ones who resisted,” Bulma added as she finished dressing Broly’s wounds, touched the collar at his throat, and moved toward Vegeta to examine the cut on his head – Vegeta snaking an arm around her waist as she worked.

“Exactly.”

“Then he decided to go to war with my kingdom because he wanted more and wasn’t satisfied with just what you had with the Saiyan clans.”

“Yes, he thought I would be enough to defeat your army, but there is something more. It is only a rumor, but I’ve heard over the years the true reason he started the war was not only for more power and land, but for the woman he lost. He was angry over his mate being taken away from him.”

“But what does that have to do with us?”

“According to everything I have discovered today, I believe it was the former General Vegeta who was the true mate of our queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww snap~
> 
> Hope no one was disappointed with the "fight" scene... I can't write fight scenes for issshhh~ Haha!
> 
> Also, with the new AO3 policies, if you need an invite (with no wait) to make an AO3 account, hit me up and I can send you one. Just email me at fanfictina18@gmail.com with your email address!


	15. The Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this mood board is my favorite so far! It turned out so pretty!
> 
> Enjoy~

Bulma and Vegeta stood speechless as they stared at Broly with disbelieving looks.

“My mother was the leader, the queen of the Saiyans? It could all be a coincidence.”

“Able will be forever known as our true queen even through death.”

A shuddering breath left Vegeta. “Able? That was my mother’s name.”

“Are you sure?” Bulma asked as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta. “You’ve never met your mother.”

“Yes, my father would often say her name when he thought no one was near or listening. He also dreamt of her often and called her name out in his sleep.”

“No wonder he never remarried no matter how hard my father tried to set him up with someone. Until his dying breath, he loved only your mother.”

“The group of elder Saiyans with Broly’s father the other night with their whispered words and looks of disbelief all makes sense now. They must have been shocked to see my face since I am the spitting image of my father.”

“There will be conflict within our ranks now that they saw you and will speculate you are the prince of our people – the son of the Legendary that was to be. My father would no longer have any backing of anyone from any Saiyan clan not only because you are the son of Able, but also because you are the Legendary Super Saiyan. They would all fall in line behind Vegeta, no questions asked. If my father finds out before anyone, he will be plotting something devious, I just know it.”

“Do we have your discretion on the matter of Vegeta being the Legendary until absolutely necessary?”

“Of course. As much as I love my father, he should not get what he wants.” 

Bulma removed herself from Vegeta’s embrace as he reluctantly let her go. Making her way back to Broly with her tool kit, she moved his head this way and that as she examined the collar around his throat. Turning on a flashlight, she placed it in his hand and told him to keep it in one spot as she started to tinker with a small panel she was able to open easily. With each minute that passed, and Broly receiving several small shocks through the process, Bulma was losing hope of getting the collar off of him until it suddenly popped loose in her hands.

“You did it, woman,” Vegeta whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

With a shocked expression on his face, Broly slowly stood with his hands around his freed neck, moving it freely as it cracked several times, and with a bellow, he glared down at Bulma with a malicious smile. “You are both fools! Now I have the power to destroy the entire kingdom, all of the Saiyan clans, and rule as the supreme leader of all! I’ll kill all of you and laugh while doing so!”

Laughing manically, he took a menacing step toward the pair as Vegeta pulled Bulma behind him as he started to power up, electricity filling the room again.

With a cackle of laughter, Broly brought his hands up as if he were going choke Vegeta, but placed them on his shoulder instead. “Just kidding,” he laughed good-naturedly. “I meant no harm. Just wanted to see your reactions if I were truly evil, bent on destroying everything around me.”

“That wasn’t funny, Broly. I seriously thought you were deranged. I should put this collar back on you for playing such a dirty trick on us.”

Broly’s smile suddenly disappeared as he went to his knees in front of Bulma. “Please forgive me. I never want that collar near me again.”

Bulma laughed. “See, how does it feel to be on the receiving end?”

Broly’s head slumped forward before bringing his face back up with a chuckle. “Okay, I deserved that. But now with the removal of my collar, I will help in your endeavor in any possible way. I dedicate my life to you now. My queen.”

“No, you are a free man. You are free to do as you wish, but not until we have this whole situation settled. We would greatly appreciate your help.”

A look of pure joy appeared on Broly’s face at Bulma’s words, his grin growing at the thought of finally being free to do as he wished with no one controlling what he did. Even though the only things he knew were war and conquering, he was optimistic about what he could do for the rest of his life. His smile faltered a bit when worry started to set in with what he would do after this was over.

As if Bulma knew what he was thinking he placed a hand on his arm. “If you wish to stay with us until you figure it out, you are free to stay here. No strings attached.”

He smiled down at the little woman who changed his life drastically, vowing to himself that he would serve Bulma for the rest of his life even if she didn’t ask him of it. “Thank you, my queen,” he said with a deep bow and a kiss to her hand. 

Instantly by Bulma’s side, Vegeta ripped her hand out of Broly’s grasp and growled at him.

“Sorry,” Broly said with hands raised. “I forgot how possessive mated males can be. I will refrain from touching her again.”

Suddenly, a breathless Krillin busted through the doors of Bulma’s lab with a calm and collected 18 not far behind.

“There’s an emergency, Bulma! Paragus has been poisoned!”


	16. Our Rightful King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“There’s an emergency, Bulma! Paragus has been poisoned!”

“Location!” Vegeta yelled as Bulma instinctively placed her hand on his shoulder as he prepared to use Instant Transmission.

“The dining hall.”

Within nanoseconds, Vegeta and Bulma were in the dining room, surveying the room filled with the elder Saiyans and several of Bulma’s council members milling about.

“What happened?” Bulma demanded as the small group they left behind busted their way through the doors led by Krillin and 18. She watched as Broly pushed the group of Saiyans who stood around his father out of his way to kneel next to him.

“Well,” Gero came up to her side, “we were just speaking of politics when he suddenly started choking on his wine and fell over. He is luckily still breathing, but has fallen into a coma it seems. We’ve tried everything to wake him, but nothing is working.”

“It seems our intel was skewed,” 18 whispered for only Vegeta to hear. “You or the queen were never in danger.”

“Someone bring me the cup!” Vegeta boomed, the cup within his hands in seconds. Sniffing at the goblet filled with red liquid, Vegeta smelled a hint of something that did not belong. “Someone poisoned Paragus’ wine.”

“But who would do such a thing, especially when we are trying to establish a peace treaty between our two parties,” Gero said in disbelief.

“You really had nothing to do with this, _father_?” 17 asked, making a sudden appearance.

“How dare you speak such insolence?” Gero yelled as he backhanded his son.

“Gero! This is no time for violence!”

He bowed. “I apologize, my queen. I could not control my anger over the blasphemy _my son_ spoke when _I _was the one in favor of this union.”

Ignoring him, Bulma turned to the room filled with people. “No one is allowed to exit this room until we figure out what has happened. Guards, seal all the doors.”

“You cannot keep us here! We are neither your subjects or under the authority of your reign!” One of the elder Saiyans yelled as the others harrumphed in agreement.

“This is _my_ kingdom and you are inside _my_ castle! YOU WILL OBEY ME WITHOUT QUESTION OR DIE!”

The Saiyan cowered where he stood while the others flinched at her words as they averted their eyes immediately.

Vegeta stared at his striking, authoritative mate and wished they were alone, but he turned to his guards instead to make sure they were further instructed in what their duties were after their queen’s orders. When he heard whispers of taking out the queen from the group of Saiyans, Vegeta roared with rage as he transformed. Before he could comprehend what he had done, he found himself in the middle of the group with one of the Saiyans lifted into the air by his hand wrapped around his throat.

“You will not touch my mate!”

Vegeta throw the man clear across the room until he hit a stone wall and fell into an unconscious heap on the ground. Turning to the others in the group, he noticed they all had fallen to one knee with their heads bowed in front of him before rising to meet his gaze.

“We speculated that you were the child of Able.”

“But Paragus told us you died in your mother’s womb.”

“We never thought to look for the child and believed Paragus’s words. If we knew you lived, we would have searched for you endlessly.”

“We knew Able’s bloodline had the possibility of birthing the Legendary.”

“And thought _she_ would be the only one able to accomplish that goal.”

“Our hopes died the day she died, but now we see her blood flows through your veins, our rightful leader.”

“Our rightful _king_.”

“Vegeta, _king_ of the Saiyans.”

“Finally our clans will unite in peace. No more fighting, no more war, no more tyranny.”

“NO! It’s impossible! You were supposed to have died!” Paragus bellowed. “I killed your mother before she gave birth and you were supposed to die with her!”

The group turned as one as Paragus stood to his feet steadily as if he were never poisoned, Broly at his side.

“You were supposed to die with that whore!”

“You killed my mother?! But why?!”

“She was chosen to be mine! When she met your father and annulled our betrothal, I was livid. I was supposed to become king of our people with her ruling by my side, and if I couldn’t have her, no one could! I killed her and laughed when she whispered _his_ name with her hands wrapped around her swollen belly as if she could protect you as she took her last breath.”

“You murdering bastard!” The Saiyans yelled all at once as they ran toward Paragus to attack.

“_You_ killed our queen!?”

“She was our only hope and joy!”

“How dare you live while she does not?”

“You’ll pay for this!”

One by one the Saiyans fell to the ground as Broly easily protected his father.

“You fools! As long as I have my son, I will never be defeated!” he laughed manically. “I will be the ruler of this kingdom and the Saiyan clans!”

“No, father. You do not have my aid any longer. This is the last time I shall protect you from harm. Surrender peacefully and Bulma may be lenient on your punishment.”

“What did you say?!” Paragus withdrew a small control and pressed the button. “How many times do I need to shock you into complete obedience?! You will obey me!” When Broly did not fall to his knees in pain in front of Paragus, he pressed the button over and over again as his face grew pale and cold sweat dotted his forehead.

“You are no longer able to control me, father. Bulma has set me free with the removal of my collar and now,” he paused as he latched said collar around his father’s neck, his struggles useless against his son’s strength. 

“I am your father, Broly! You can’t do this to me. I’ve raised you by myself your entire life. I’ve fed and clothed you when I could have thrown you away when your worthless weak mother died giving birth to you! How dare you repay me with such insubordination?!”

Broly smiled sadly down at his father. “You were never a proper father. I don’t know if you loved me in your own twisted way, but the moment you placed this collar on me as a child, you became a power hungry monster who only used me to gain everything you wanted when you couldn’t with your own power. You never truly loved me as a true father should have loved their only child.”

With a screech, Paragus kicked Broly in the stomach, but the hit didn’t faze him as Broly wrapped his arms around his father in a headlock. Paragus squirmed wildly trying to loosen his hold, but he soon gave up his efforts when he realized he would never escape.

“Everything I did was for you, Broly. To make you a king.”

“No, father. Everything you did was for you and you only. We were just pawns in your game.”

Bulma bent down to pick up the remote Paragus had dropped before standing directly in front of him. “Paragus, before I sentence you for the many crimes you have committed not only against my kingdom, but your people as well, tell me why you poisoned yourself?”

A collective gasp filled the room, surprise plastered on everyone’s faces.

“I know I had to do something when my suspicions of Vegeta’s identity and his lineage were confirmed. Something that would cause animosity between our two nations.”

“And so you thought you’d poison yourself to cause chaotic confusion between the Saiyans and my people… But that would have defeated the purpose of you gaining more power through your son. For him to become king.”

“I originally planned on poisoning you, but that would have been too obvious so I thought I’d do it to myself before doing it to you. That way it would look less suspicious on my part. I would have then manipulated everyone’s mind and blamed Dr. Gero on the whole incident since everyone knows your rocky relationship with each other. It would have been perfect.”

“Son of bitch!” Gero yelled before launching himself at Paragus. “How dare you try to sully my name?! I’ll kill you!”

In their scuffle, as 17 tried to pry his father off of Paragus as Broly did the same with his father, Paragus managed to free himself and ran toward Bulma with a dagger he had hidden, lifting it into the air as he aimed for her heart.

Frozen in shock and terror, Bulma couldn’t move as she watched the blade coming closer until it sliced through flesh, blood dripping down her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooooo!!!
> 
> Only 2 or 3 chapters left guys!


	17. For the Good of the Queendom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end of this fic.  
Thanks for sticking with me as I lost then found my motivation in writing this.
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter~

Even though Bulma was frozen in fear with the gleaming dagger closing in on her, her hand clenched the remote in her hand as she watched Paragus grit his teeth in pain as his entire body was shocked by the collar around his neck. However, the adrenaline in his body blocked out most of the pain as his stride faltered only slightly before he raised the dagger to pierce her heart. Bulma watched in horrid fascination as it pierced through skin and flesh, blood pouring everywhere.

Choking on the blood in her mouth, Bulma cough on it before spitting it out as she covered the puncture wound on her chest with her hand. The room exploded into chaotic motion, but time seemed to slow for Bulma as she lifted her hand to see her blood on it before she pressed it back to stop the flow from her chest. Blinking several times to get her bearings, time flowed naturally again as she stared at the blade embedded into Broly’s forearm, taking most of the damage from his father’s blade, before Broly slammed him into the ground with his other arm.

Broly ripped the blade out of his arm as blood poured out of the wound as he loomed over his father with an ominous yet sad glare.

“Bulma! Are you alright? Did the blade pierce you?” Bulma stared into Vegeta’s terrified blue-green eyes as he ran his hands down her body to check for injuries. Staring down at her chest, Bulma saw the enormous amount of blood staining the front of her dress before lifting her eyes to meet his concerned ones. “I’m fine. It’s just a scratch. Broly blocked the dagger in time and took most of it into his arm.”

When gargled screams filled the air, they turned to see Paragus on the ground with the dagger he wielded seconds before embedded into his own chest as Broly leaned over him. Bending down to his father’s level, Broly stared at the injured man with apathetic eyes as his breathing became labored. “A quick yet honorless death is far too easy a punishment for you, father. You should have rotted inside a jail cell for the rest of your life. For attempting to kill the queen, death is the only option for you, and I hope you rot in hell for all the travesty and heartache you have brought upon our people and this kingdom. Goodbye, _Paragus_.”

Reaching down, Broly twisted his father’s neck before sliding his glazed eyes closed before turning to Bulma. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. You’re the one that’s hurt. We should get you to the infirmary.”

“It’s just a scratch. I’ve had worse.”

Bulma laughed given their situation. “I am the one with the scratch. You, however, have lost a tremendous amount of blood.”

“I just need to rest and eat some food then I’ll be fine. See, I’ve already stopped bleeding. There are perks to being a Saiyan.”

Returning to his original state beside Bulma, Vegeta’s obsidian eyes glanced at Broly, his head bowing slightly in thanks. “You have my undying gratitude, Broly. Thank you for protecting my mate so quickly and at the risk of your own life.”

“As I’ve said before, I dedicate my life to Bulma now even though you have told me I am my own, free man. I have chosen to protect Bulma for the rest of my life, whether you will have me or not.”

Vegeta and Bulma gave each other a look before Vegeta nodded in agreement to their nonverbal communication.

“Perhaps we have a place for Broly in our kingdom after all, _King_ Vegeta of the Saiyans. With Broly’s declaration of loyalty to me in front of so many of both of our courts, I can only see one job befitting of him.”

Vegeta nodded. “Yes, the one job that would be perfect for someone with his experience and status.”

“Broly, my kingdom has a sudden need for a new general to lead my army because I have been recently informed my current general has become aware of more pressing matters he must attend to. He is apparently of royal birth from his own clan and will need to step down to take on more responsibilities elsewhere. In front of both of our people, do you accept this position as we work together to unite our people?”

“It would be an honor to serve your kingdom as your general.”

“_Our_ kingdom. My kingdom and the Saiyan clans are now one.”

Broly smiled brightly, bowing to his new queen and king, before making his way over to speak with Krillin.

Wringing his hands as he stepped forward in his disheveled state, Dr. Gero averted his eyes from hers as he bowed and stayed on his knees in front of Bulma in apology. “My queen, I never intended for this to happen to our kingdom. I thought we could use the Saiyans to strengthen our army and nothing more. I never knew of Paragus’s ulterior motives.”

“_Our_ kingdom?”

Dr. Gero flinched. “I apologize, my queen. _Your_ kingdom.”

“Gero, I hereby announce your resignation on my council of advisors, and I appoint Krillin to replace you as the new head. I also appoint 17 to replace Krillin’s vacant position because I know _your son_ will do a far better job than you have ever done for _my_ kingdom. You will retire to the countryside, and I hope to never see your face as long as _you_ live, am I clear?”

Gero bowed his head deeply before rising. “Yes, my queen. Perhaps it is time the ways of old stay in the past. Your father was correct so many years ago, you will… you _are_ the progressive sovereign who will change the kingdom for the better. I was too stubborn and power hungry to realize it then, but now I leave my position to the better, younger generation.”

“Come, father. We will help you with your move,” 17 said with 18 by his side. “It’s time for us to take over.”

Bulma and Vegeta watched the trio walk away as a nervous looking Saiyan elder approached. “I have a confession to make, a secret I’ve kept for many years of my long life that I can no longer hold within. It is one that will explain some of your father’s history and one I could have prevented if I were not so afraid for the well-being of my family.”

The couple looked at the older Saiyan and nodded to let him know to continue.

“When I was a very young man, I was second-in-command to my clan’s small army before all the clans united as one. We were one of the stronger clans and lived in peace, but one day Paragus came to us and poisoned the mind of our clan leader. He told us that the strongest clan was plotting war against all the other clans so they could take over and rule. I didn’t believe it because my mate was from that clan and they wanted nothing but peace. Unfortunately, I was not in the position to go against orders and so we attacked and slathered the entire clan when they took us in after we told them we were in need of aid. I feared for my mate’s life so I had her and our cubs hide in a human kingdom while our clans fought.”

“What does this have to do with us?” Vegeta asked, even though there was knowing shining in his eyes.

“The clan that mine slaughtered was your father’s. He must have been just a babe of two or three, and when my mate saw him, she felt pity for him and secretly took him with my cubs to safety. Once the fighting was over and your father’s entire clan was killed, we had no choice but to leave you in that village or fear being caught with a child that was not ours.”

“I understand. You had cubs and a mate to look out for,” Vegeta said as he looked at Bulma. “We have a natural instinct to protect our mates from any harm.”

“Please know my kind-hearted mate periodically checked up on your father and made sure he never starved to the point of death. We were truly happy once we found him living inside the palace of the kingdom we left him in after so many years of living on the streets, and even more so when we saw him again years later mated to Able. My mate wept with overwhelming joy once she heard the news of their mating and the impending birth of you, their only child.” The Saiyan wiped the tears that fell from his eyes as Vegeta held onto his mate, her arms wrapping around his waist as her own tears fell.

“Thank you for telling us what you have kept for all these years. It must have been a heavy burden to carry by yourself,” Bulma smiled through her tears. “Please know that we do not fault you in any actions that you had done in the past and thank you for saving the life of Vegeta’s father.”

With a bow, the Saiyan moved back to his companions.

“Wow, so much as happened in the last few moments, I feel as though I could sleep for a month.”

“As long as I have you in my arms, woman, that sounds like a great plan.”

“But we have so much to do now.”

“You’re the queen; delegate some of your duties so we can rest, at least for a few days.”

“But…”

“Woman, you know I hate that word.”

“BUT, the sooner we have your coronation and our wedding, the sooner we can start on creating a royal heir.”

Vegeta snorted. “Does this mean your council of advisors will allow you to be taken off of birth control and marry a nobody?”

“You’re not a nobody, Vegeta. You are everything to me. Always have been, always will be, even when you ignore me for long lengths of time.”

“I have the bloody phone now, but I’m never leaving your side again, woman. Your advisors can go fuck themselves if they oppose.”

“I doubt they will. I hear you are the Legendary Super Saiyan and have some royal Saiyan blood in you so I don’t think they would oppose, not that they would even try after all you’ve down for this kingdom.”

“I did it all for my queen and for the good of the queendom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not do an epilogue with this. As you might have guessed awhile back, I'm sorta over this fic now. Haha!
> 
> Even tho I'm WFH and have more time to write, I have a new fic in development right now that will be a lot of work due to "research" (Sorry, Teresa, it's not the one you requested bc it isn't Vegebul).
> 
> If you need another Vegebul fic in the mean time, I will continue to write Countlessly Conquered as I also continue to write my Reylo and Gingerflower fics.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and all the love. See you in my other fics!


End file.
